Children of Lilith
by Fenrisulven13
Summary: Among those alternate realities that could be reached through the mirror, and here's one where the Disclosure happens differently in a way that will fundamentally change two galaxies. Lilith a rogue ancient scientist have created a race that have lived in secret and now is their time. (Basically this story is a three way X-over with a little dash of Vampire the Masquerade)
1. Pilot: The Fall

**Okay this is chapter 0 a pilot chapter to explain how and why things are the way they will be in this story starting here with an alternate version of the scenes of the "Disclosure" episode.**

 **I will be tweaking the dates to better fit my story.**

 **Enjoy.**

The French President Nicholas Sarkozy was talking to Chinese President Xi Jinping about the recent cover stories America had told them concerning meteors that were heading towards Earth the meteors became fireballs in the sky. President Sarkozy said "America is hiding something, but what?"

President Jinping said "President Kinsey asked us here for a reason. It can't be what he told the public it is."

Meanwhile the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom David Cameron was talking to the Russian President Dmitry Medvedev about the huge amount of money that America was spending on Deep Space Radar Telemetry. Prime Minister Clegg said "America is spending billions on this Deep Space Radar Telemetry, America is clearly hiding something and this has been obvious for some time now. Yet Russia seems to have no problem with it."

Before Medvedev could give an answer as the US President Robert Kinsey entered the briefing room where the leaders of France, United Kingdom, Russia and China along with military adjutants, translators and bodyguards were waiting for him along with two US Air Force officers.

The public had been told that this meeting was to discuss global reduction of the number of nuclear weapons on Earth. However, Kinsey invited them here to let them know of the Stargate and wanting them to help defend Earth, under the guidance of America of course and all alien military technology going to the US military, in case another world war broke out, America had to be able to achieve victory in any potential Third World War.

…

…

…

 **Author's note: This is one of those disaster-realities where Kinsey Is/was elected.**

…

…

…

President Kinsey sat down as did the other world leaders and Kinsey continued by saying "I'd like to apologize for the security measures you had to undergo to get here. I have asked you all here to inform you of a top-secret operation that has been ran for the last few years."

One of the air force officers stood up and went over to a video screen as he introduced himself as Major Davis. The Major said "The United States Air Force has been operating out of Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado. It's called the Stargate Program."

Davis went on to explain what the Stargate was "The device itself was discovered in Egypt in 1928 where it lay buried for several thousand years. In 1945, a team of scientists hoping to find a military application for the device successfully established a stable wormhole by a process of random dialling. It was, for all intents and purposes, a lucky accident, which they were unable to repeat. The Gate remained inactive. Until eight years ago, when Dr Daniel Jackson joined the programme. Dr. Jackson successfully deciphered the symbols on the Gate, allowing us to begin routine exploration of alien worlds. Since that time, Mr. Ambassadors, we have visited literally hundreds of planets. Thousands more remain to be explored."

Prime Minister David Cameron, President Sarkozy and President Jinping were shocked at this revelation and the silence was broken when President Sarkozy asked "Why are we being told about this now? What happened? Did you bring a new plague to this planet?"

Kinsey didn't say a word for a few moments before he told them about the Goa'uld and the threat they posed to Earth. The leaders of the UK, France and China were furious at this revelation to say the least.

…

…

…

…

…

…

David Cameron asked angrily "What gave America the right to speak on behalf of Earth and drag us into a war with a universal empire without going to the central world authority, the United Nations?"

Kinsey replied with arrogance in his voice "America is the central world authority."

David Cameron was furious at this comment and in an attempt to deescalate the situation French President Nicholas Sarkozy asked "Why are we only being told about the Goa'uld now. Do you want to inform the public about this threat and are telling us first?"

President Jinping said "If what we've been told is true and we do face invasion. We should tell the world so we can best prepare to face this threat together."

Kinsey shook his head before he said "I believe telling the public will result in mass panic."

At this point, President Sarkozy was starting to get angry at Kinsey's attitude and said "As opposed to the mass panic that will happen when these Goa'uld have their armies marching down our streets!"

President Medvedev nodded in agreement and said "The secret has been kept for too long. It's time to tell the world."

David Cameron said in shock "You knew about this?"

President Medvedev replied "Under President Putin, we ran our own Stargate Program for a brief time. Recently though that gate was destroyed."

At this point, General Hammond spoke up and said "The mandate of the Stargate Program is to acquire technology to help defend this planet. Countless times Earth has been saved from destruction without the public finding out."

Hammond had flinched visibly at Kinsey's arrogant words earlier.

David Cameron than asked "What technologies has America acquired through the Stargate?"

…

…

…

… **.. Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado…...**

Ever since Robert Kinsey became president of the United States of America, he had unceremoniously handed the SGC over to NID control as he had never trusted the US military, and least of all the famous SG-1.

But not all of the US military had remained loyal to Kinsey and with some unlikely help from a certain rogue Asgard, they had managed to quietly start evacuating civilians – families of the members of the SGC and other mutineers among the US military as a failsafe in the event that the Kinsey loyalists may try and use them as hostages.

A pair of guards didn't think of it when men and women in US military uniforms came out of the main elevator, as this was after all beneath NORAD and military personnel that came all the way down there to travel through the stargate wasn't that strange, until they started pulling up weapons like Zat guns and began stunning the surprised NID guards.

Elsewhere at Stargate Command, the guards patrolling was quickly neutralised as US troops were beamed into the base by the rogue Asgard Loki including former Stargate Command personnel among them SG-1.

"I can't believe that we're actually being helped by Loki!?" Jack exclaimed as he shot another NID agent.

"Well, he did explain that since Thor can't help thanks to the Asgard prime directive." Daniel explained to him,

Chaos. A good word to describe the situation as that was exactly what followed, the intruders seemed to know exactly where to go and soon had taken control of the base's self-destruct device.

Director Frank Simmons was debriefing one of his teams when the alarm finally started going off as he could clearly hear the sound of gunfire not far from the briefing room.

"What the hell is going on?" He shouted at the young agent that came running into the room,

"We've got intruders on the base, sir." The agent responded nervously,

"Call topside and have them send down reinforcements, NOW!" Simmons ordered as he started running towards the command centre.

But as he got there and attempted to start the countdown for the self-destruct device, he realised that it had been deactivated.

Moments later US troops broke into the command centre and Colonel Jack O'Neal pointed a P90 at Simmons,

"Simmons, you're under arrest." He said without his usual jokiness in his voice,

"This is treason _Colonel_ , you'll swing for this." Simmons said as he raised his hands knowing that the proverbial _ball_ was in the mutineer's court,

"We'll see, Simmons, we'll see. Now tell your men to stand down." Jack answered,

Simmons realising that it was hopeless for now obeyed,

Less than half an hour later, the base was completely under their control and the leaders of The Trust were arrested in raids by US Special Forces teams on the charge of treason against the United States and its allies.

…

…

… **..…. Washington DC…**

General Hammond got a message on his phone, the raids had taken place and the SGC was no longer in the hands of the NID and the newly appointed Speaker of the House of Representatives had called a joint session on Congress where shortly he would outline the treason committed by President Kinsey and the Vice-President Maxwell Adams and announce as next in line he'd be assuming the Presidency.

Hammond quickly nodded to Major Paul Davis that barely noticeable nodded back and then quietly snuck out of the conference room and soon left the Pentagon.

From an ordinary office window a shadowy figure watched as Major Paul Davis walked away and called on a secure phone and spoke in a long-forgotten language – forgotten to all humans but the ones that had kept it secretly alive for thousands of years, reporting that the situation was developing according to plan…

…

…

…

When President Kinsey told the other world leaders about the failed X301 fighter test, the improved X302 fighters and the X303 Prometheus, their reaction was of pure anger that the United States had fighters capable of aerial combat and space flight and their own spaceship and Kinsey made it clear that the only alien technology that would be shared with the other nations present would be of a non-military nature,

David Cameron stood up at this statement and yelled out "This is unacceptable! This meeting is over." With that the United Kingdom Prime Minister and his entourage left followed quickly by the other world leaders.

Kinsey then got a message from one of his friends in The Trust, they lost contact with the SGC and Prometheus as several high-ranking members of the group went missing, Kinsey then got another message from Vice President Maxwell Adams, the speaker of the house had called a joint session of Congress.

Kinsey turned on the TV and watched as the speaker of the house Thomas Anderson began his speech, "Members of congress, today we meet at a trying time for the United States, a time when the seeds of an undemocratic and totalitarian regime are being neutered by secrecy and lies, those secrets and those lies die here tonight."

Kinsey nearly dropped the remote in shock and before Thomas stopped his speech as a man went over and whispered in his ear as a package appeared on the podium. The man walked off as Thomas said "After many hours of thought and prayer I made a decision. To stand up and take responsibility for what myself and members of the military high command planned to do and seize power from the President. To admit my failures and shortcomings to the people."

As he took out a pistol from the package Thomas said "Me and those who plotted with me are a sin on the soul of this great nation. Forgive me, and may God help us all."

Immediately after that Thomas Anderson shot himself in the middle of the senate building live on national television.

Kinsey was shocked and contacted the Trust faction of the NID again,

"Investigate the reason for their absence and keep me updated. He said.

Kinsey then made the calls back to the people he knew he could trust and ordered immediate investigation and then ordered the mobilization of whatever military units that were proven loyal – Those that were controlled by Trust members of course –, this little coup had to be nipped in the bud before it grew bigger…

…

…

…

… **..…. A few days later, Brussels, capital of the European Union….….**

.

.

.

In a closed session of the UN security council – minus the USA, the leaders of Russia, China, United Kingdom, France and the president of the European Parliament was trying to decide on the safest course of action.

David Cameron rose and started speaking,

"We cannot allow the United States such technological superiority. The longer we wait the more this situation will escalate." He pointed out,

It was then that Medvedev stood up and cleared his throat,

"Elements of my own government have been in contact with… well, elements within the US government and military command, and they have been silently moving into place for several weeks now…" He started as the president of China in shock stood up,

"You have been keeping this secret for this long? You should have told the rest of us!" He blared out angrily,

And for a few moments everyone was talking at the same time until the president of the EU managed to calm them down,

"I believe if President Medvedev are allowed to finish explaining." She said calmly with a look at Medvedev,

"President Kinsey managed to get elected by a narrow margin plus according to the groups within the US government he had help from a group we only know as the Trust, and according to evidence they have as the Americans might put it; rigged the election." He finished and gave a USB stick over to an aide that inserted it into a computer terminal in the room so that everyone could see.

"Right now, they are trying to get Kinsey to surrender to avoid any unnecessary loss of life." He added, the others gasped at the information and someone mumbled that "Kinsey must be mad!?"

Then a messenger came running in and talked briefly with the President of the EU and she went absolutely pale,

She used the small hammer to call for attention and the mumbling around the room stopped as they all looked at her,

"I just got word from the embassies from several of the EU member-states, the _coup_ against Kinsey have failed, fighting has broken out in Washington." She quickly gave orders to switch from the computer to the main television screen in the room,

On the screen was a reporter who spoke with a shocked expression in her voice,

"It is now three days since Speaker of the House Thomas Anderson committed suicide in congress, and two days since President Kinsey was supposed to be placed under arrest on charges of treason and there are US military forces have all of a sudden opened fire on each other." She started and then held her hand to her ear as she no doubt got more information,

"We're going live to DC." She said and the image shifted to a man that were slightly hunched, the sounds of gunfire could be clearly heard as well, as in the background the camera showed smoke billowing towards the sky with explosions somewhere near where the White House could be seen.

"We can clearly see US military forces firing on each other, just a few moments ago, I saw tanks rolling up towards congress and some reports say that some forces have even opened fire on civilians – right here in DC. This is America, what's happened to this country?" The man said in shock and then he ducked as an F-22 came flying in awfully close to the ground with a deafening sound, and the line went black and after a moment came back to the news anchor-woman that at first looked totally bewildered until she seemingly with great effort managed to collect herself,

"Oh. We will try and get them back, but right now, we're getting reports from our offices in Denver Colorado that heavy fighting has broken out in the state and there's also reports of strange fighters flying across the sky seemingly coming from nowhere…" She finished,

The newsfeed was muted as the delegates in the room turned again to each other,

"This is absurd, what if Kinsey decides to launch nuclear weapons? Or worse, some terrorist group decides on taking advantage of this chaos?" The president of France exclaimed frantically,

Medvedev looked as in utter shock,

"bozhe moy! This man is mad, we have real enemies out there in the galaxy and the Americans decided to take this moment to start fighting each other!?" He shouted,

Even the Chinese president looked shocked as he covered his face trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

The EU president cleared her throat and looked at the others.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a decision to make, and we must make that decision now before this spiral completely out of control." She said…

…

…

…

… **. Secret location, somewhere on Earth….**

.

.

.

In a darkly lit room a number of figures were sitting, one of them pointing at another of the figures,

"This is betrayal of the worst sort!" A man with tanned skin dressed in a sort of modernized traditional Egyptian clothing,

"You better explain yourself Rush!" He growled showing his teeth revealing his fangs in anger,

The man titled as _Elder Scholar_ managed to restrain himself from showing fangs in kind to his Egyptian opposite, he did however glare at Ammon the _Pharaoh_ of the Cult of Horus lineage to show his dislike for such untasteful behaviour as showing fangs,

"I have no idea Ammon! Radcliff has betrayed me and taken almost half my Archimedeans with him, I have nothing to do with this." Nicholas Rush leader of the _Society of Archimedes_ defended himself to the others though looked admonishingly at Ammon they did however look almost equally admonishingly at Rush as their expressions demanded explanation,

"Last thing I heard from him, was when I banished him years ago, you all know this, this very council ordered his banishment, however I never for a second thought he had so many followers." Nicholas explained,

Another sitting at the short end of the table looked at the others in turn,

"Has anyone heard of the Luciferians, this double dealing stinks of their handiwork?" He asked,

"I don't know Adriano; their leader has declined to even show to this meeting." Alice Kesselring Titled as _Matron_ of the _Society of Clementine_ answered,

She sighed deeply and then spoke;

"However, this is not the time for further dissension among us. While we debate on who is guilty or not our world is falling apart, millennia of work are in jeopardy, innocent lives are at stake,

Adriano scoffed at the _Clementinian_ 's exaggerated sympathy for people.

"I agree, now is not the time for us to argue, but can we really stop what is happening without revealing ourselves to our lesser kin?" He then asked,

Kesselring glared at him for his use of words, the Clementinians had always cared about all humans no matter who had created them.

"It would be better for us to let this play out and then work behind the _thrones_ as we have always done, and then we put the world back together – as it should be this time." Adriano proposed heartily,

"What, you can't be serious?" Elisabeth Weir titled _queen_ of the _Clan Dido_ lineage glaring at Adriano, earning her a derisive chuckle from him,

"Normally I would rather have my own fangs pulled out than agree with the House of Romulus but… I agree, as long as humanity are divided we will never stand a chance against the Goa'uld or any other threat, the time to act is now!" Ammon said while nodding towards Consul Adriano of the House or Romulus.

"Let's put it to a vote then. All those in favour of trying to stem this chaos or let it play out, as our esteemed brother said." Another strange figure said with an Indian accent while she stood up from the opposite end of the long table,

All of the representatives of the Lineages voted on what to do about the developing global situation…

…

…

…

Elsewhere in Colorado at Cheyenne Mountain in Stargate Command,

General Hammond had just arrived and were now briefing everyone,

"Things have gone out of control, Kinsey disappeared from the White House just as we were about to arrest him, no one knows where he is." Hammond started, everyone looked shocked as they tried to handle the situation, they all had known that what they had been planning that this operation was risky, but…

Then the Stargate alarm went off signalling an incoming wormhole,

"Un-scheduled incoming wormhole!" Walter Harriman reported on the base wide com,

As Hammond and members of SG-1 arrived the iris had already closed over the gate but instead of a code signal or the usual thump, a holographic image appeared that looked like a cloaked hooded figure, hologram or not though, the SGC soldiers still pointed their weapons at the figure just to be sure,

" _Greetings_ , people of the Tau'ri. I am Anubis." He said with the booming voice common for the parasitic Goa'uld,

"Ah, wrong number." Jack said while trying to look his usual cool expression,

Anubis ignored the obvious attempt at bravado, and continued,

"By now, you are aware of your world's increasing destabilization, and the Asgard will not help you as except for what I am about to divulge there is no proof of Goa'uld interference. I have set into motion events that is even now engulfing your world to make sure that your kind will no longer meddle in Goa'uld affairs." Anubis said plainly, and then deactivated his end of the wormhole and the gate shut down.

Hammond sighed heavily,

"We've got no other choice then, Walter get me a secure link to the Speaker of the House." He ordered, Harriman nodded,

Moments later Hammond and SG-1 was in the briefing room as the image of acting Speaker of the House as well as also being the acting president of the United States of America – Henry Hayes appeared on the main screen in the room, the man looked tired,

Hammond filled him in on the recent message from Anubis,

He sighed,

"I'm sad to say this George, despite you and your people as well as the units with us that have done their duty well and above the call of duty, we have failed to find Kinsey, and several states are even refusing the constitutional validity of Kinsey's impeachment, Texas and Alaska have gone dark, South Carolina and parts of New England are supporting Kinsey, while New York City have declared itself as an open city for the UN." Henry started despondently,

"This is no longer a coup, it's a second civil war, someone has taken control over some of our nuclear launch facilities in the Dakotas, I've ordered what military units loyal to us to take them back at all costs, it is also obvious that the Trust is aiming at retaking control of Stargate Command." He continued,

"Just in case we fail to take back control of our nuclear strike force, I'm initiating the Genesis list, I've already ordered the list activated, they should be arriving within hours to the SGC, and I've ordered the Prometheus to provide cover over Colorado as well as helping with evacuating any family of any member of the SGC and then it will go to the Alpha Site and provide protection there." Henry finished, and then the line was cut by static.

Hammond wasted no time and ordered preparations for evacuation…

…

…

…

Thor was infuriated at the audacity of the parasites, though there was nothing he could do directly to aid his allies, but thanks to information from Loki he could aid them indirectly to make sure that at least some remnant of free human civilization might survive.

It was all too obvious to him that the Goa'uld was responsible for the developing situation on Earth,

Another thing he hated was that he was actually listening to Loki…

But he quickly relayed the information to Stargate Command including the new coordinates that he knew was in another galaxy altogether and perhaps the best hope for the humans especially the ones with the so called Ancient activation gene or ATA-gene…

…

…

…

… **..…. Short timeline of current events….….**

August 13 2010 President Robert Kinsey informs the leaders of the five permanent members of the UN Security Council of the existence of the Stargate Program.

Results: the leaders of Russia, UK, France and China storm out of the meeting after learning that the USA have developed space faring technology as well as aerospace capable fighter planes,

Kinsey has decided that no military technology will be shared.

August 13 (during and after the meeting) A carefully planned coup starts taking place at several key installations throughout the United States of America mainland among them the retaking of Stargate Command and seizure of the _Prometheus_ from NID, most of these operations including the capturing of SGC as well as the _Prometheus_ are successful.

August 13 Speaker of the House Thomas Anderson divulge the truth and accuses President Kinsey of treason after which he commits suicide in congress.

An impeachment is ordered against President Kinsey,

August 14 – The coup fails as Kinsey manages to avoid arrest.

The situation then quickly escalates, and on many locations gunfights erupt largely thanks to undercover Goa'uld agents, that are also carrying out similar operations in other countries – mainly among the four other permanent members of the Security Council.

August 15 – 16 Heavy fighting breaks out in Washington DC as well as other major cities of the USA between various US forces when loyalists to President Kinsey oppose the arrests.

Several states of the USA refuse to obey the acting government and the fighting spreads to many states – The Second American Civil War have just started.

August 16 reports that Kinsey loyalists are attempting to take control over nuclear launch facilities throughout the USA, the opposing governmental forces starts moving to prevent the capture of the South Dakota missile silos.

August 17 Forces loyal to President Kinsey manages to take control over many nuclear launch facilities as the troops loyal to the coup fails to prevent them…

…

…

…

On the _Prometheus_ , Admiral Nathaniel Taylor had after taking command of the vessel brought in his own people, aided the SGC personnel in the retaking of the SGC and NORAD.

Commander Alicia Washington walked into the bridge and directly to Taylor,

He turned to her, she nodded,

"The evacuations of vital personnel and families are almost complete, but I have to ask though Sir, how are we going to transport them all to wherever we're going?" Washington asked,

"Acting President Hayes filled me in on it, new orders are that we're first going to a planet named Tollana after we've made sure that the evacuations here are complete." Taylor explained, even though he had serious doubts as to if they would find anything on Tollana after what the Goa'uld had done there…

Then the woman operating the scan systems gasped,

"Admiral Taylor, scanner shows launches from the surface." She reported,

"What, where?" Taylor demanded to know,

"From the North Atlantic, Sir, seems to be coming from subs." The young officer noted,

"Oh, my god!" Wash gasped,

"Take us in, we have to try and stop them." Taylor ordered, but in his heart, he knew they would never have a chance at stopping the missiles.

And then they could see through the bridge viewport how a couple of mushrooms of fire and devastation erupted on the surface, one over the UK and another

"Admiral, I'm reading more launches from the surface!" The scan operator reported in shock as by now the other nations was obviously doing the only thing they could – retaliating by launching nuclear weapons themselves…

"Get me a secure contact to NORAD and President Hayes immediately." Taylor then ordered after the _Prometheus_ having started to intercept as many of the missiles as they could no matter where they came from.

It didn't take long for General George Hammond to respond,

"George, what the heck's been going on down there, I was trying to contact President Hayes, wasn't he supposed to be at NORAD by now!?" Taylor asked in surprise,

"I'm sorry Nate, President Hayes is dead, for some reason Airforce two blew up as it was about to land at NORAD, I'm following his last orders, and that was to activate the Genesis Protocol." Hammond reported sadly,

Taylor looked crestfallen,

"Brussels been destroyed along with London, and we're getting reports of multiple launches from Europe as well as Asia." Hammond said,

Taylor nodded,

"I can confirm that, they're even starting to throw nukes around in the Middle east." Taylor noted after having been told.

"The Goa'uld that helped to start this mess must be wanting to make sure." Hammond noted critically,

"Nate, you're to take the Prometheus to Tollana, well there, you'll be meeting up with a ship commanded by the rogue Asgard Loki, he'll be towing your ship to the Pegasus Galaxy, where you'll be taking direct command of the forces and civilians that will be arriving, these are the coordinates." Hammond finished as he sent over the data to the _Prometheus_.

"Loki's the guy that got us the power source to dial the Pegasus galaxy by the way." He added,

"This feels wrong, for us to just take off like this, George." Taylor protested,

"If the Goa'uld really are responsible for this, then it is important that there are some solid leadership that can take command of our people there." Hammond explained,

"Don't worry, I've made sure that all your families are on the list of people going to Pegasus." Hammond added,

"What about you George?" Taylor asked,

"I'll be staying here with a skeleton force for as long as we can and then when the last refugee group have gone through to either Pegasus or the Alpha or Beta sites, we'll retreat through the gate, I've already sent my grandchildren through. Oh, and there'll be mostly children going, just so you know." Hammond replied,

"Good luck old friend and God be with you." Hammond then finished while saluting,

"You too George, it's been my honour to have known you." Taylor replied while he too saluted,

"Likewise, Nate." Hammond Replied and then ended the transmission.

And as the USAAF _Prometheus_ then entered hyperspace, in the SGC a woman with flaming red hair smiled as she left for the embarkation room, she had made sure that the right children had been chosen to go to Pegasus, as she had planned for years this experiment.

Along with her group was a young boy along with his adult elder brother that had been evacuated just in time at the loss of their parents as the boys had been visiting friends of the family.

The boy that she knew was no more than ten years old looked absolutely shell shocked, with barely contained tears in his silvery grey eyes but he tried desperately to hide it with a tough expression as he with his older brother's hand on his shoulder stepped through the Stargate,

Tashaya Radcliff had herself examined him and had high hopes for the boy, she easily remembered their names, James and Benjamin Shannon – especially young Ben, with such unusual traits even for their kind, their parents had foolishly kept the truth about his heritage from him.

" _That will change, no one will ever lie to you about your true heritage my boy, let Father dear play his little game with the Trust while I'll be embarking on my own project._ " Tashaya thought as she herself walked through the gate…

And on the surface of the planet the nuclear missiles delivered their deadly payload as more mushroom clouds appeared and the nuclear fire took millions more lives as human civilization fell upon itself…

 **Well that was the unofficial first chapter or "Pilot" of this my new story, please read enjoy and review and tell me what y'all thought.**


	2. Act 1: Chapter 1 Genesis of the Lilin

**SO, here's another crossover of mine, this one is a crossover between Stargate SG1 and Terra Nova mostly but with some influence from the old RPG Vampire the Masquerade**

 **The first chapter was a prologue/Pilot to give the more immediate background to this story, now comes more background about the Lilin and their origin.**

 **Well enough of that, read the story and all will become clear…I hope.**

 **OH, and if y'all want the right mood, listen to the soundtrack from the game Vampire the Masquerade Redemption which can be found on Youtube, while reading this…**

After their defeat by the nightmarish Wraith the Lanteans as the descendants of the Alterrans then styled themselves returned to the planet they had named Terra in ages past before leaving for the Pegasus galaxy, they went about _redesigning_ their second evolution that had originally been created to serve as the guardians of the now fallen Alterran Civilization.

As their _corporeal_ numbers dwindled due to ascension they decided that instead of being the _guard dogs_ the new race would serve as the ultimate _bio weapon_ , to avenge against the ancient enemies of the Alterrans.

One of their number named Lilith however decided to go a little further and made a race that would be a natural enemy of the Wraith as well as the upstart Goa'uld, with abilities far more powerful than the ordinary humans.

Secluded in her labs at a place called Enoch she went to work.

Her creations – her _children_ called themselves _Lilin_ in her honour, but the other Lanteans frowned upon Lilith and sought to destroy her creations by creating a deluge that washed over the lands of Enoch but the Lilin survived and went into hiding, their once united race splintered into several _Lineages_ , and over the course of the millenniums all developing different traits, goals and means, some saw themselves as the protectors their _mother_ wanted them to be, others as a master race that in order to protect, they needed to dominate mankind and any _lesser_ Lilin.

The race had fractured and while trying to hide themselves from their human kin sometimes ruled over human kind as either benevolent protectors or as tyrannical despots,

In some places and eras, they were worshipped as gods for their ability to live long lives by consuming the lifeblood of other creatures, laws and traditions were made in order to keep the race from turning into bloodthirsty fiends.

But, their need to feed on blood became legends of horror despite their attempts…

But of Lilith, nothing was ever heard of her again…

…

…

…

… **Tribe Bestial….**

.

.

The first of the Lilin race created by Lilith were an unmitigated disaster as they possessed little more thought other than to maim and devour.

They rampaged on Terra until finally stopped by Lilith's later creations that would be her favoured children.

These abominations would later be known as Tribe Bestial though with little to no unity or organization…

They were known in the legends of the other humans as; demons or fiends

…

…

…

… **.. Children of Lilith….**

.

.

The first Lineage was simply the united faction of the Lilin race, they dwelt in the place called Enoch,

Founded by the two ancient Lilin Gilgamesh and Mohini around 7900 BC, later when Gilgamesh was slain by the Goa'uld Ra the lineage splintered as Mohini and her followers fled into the jungles of the Indian sub-continent…

…

…

…

… **.. Followers of Vishnu…**

.

.

.

After the death of Gilgamesh,

Founded by the eldest known Lilin Mohini of whom legends were made by the creations of the Alterrans, she was on some places worshipped as a goddess by a variety of names.

This lineage dwelt in the jungles of the mysterious east that would be known as India by the later human civilizations, they led the struggle against the Goa'uld.

Always mysterious – even to their Lilin kin – and about their founder Mohini little was told though most modern Lilin scholars believes she must have perished of old age – for not even Lilin are immune to the ravages of time unless they feed continually on blood, and even then…

…

…

…

… **.…. Fenris Brood….….**

.

.

In the latter days, just prior to the deluge, a creature was born – for he was like no other creature on Earth, Lilin or human.

For a time, he dwelt with the other Lilin until it was decided by younger Lilin to banish him and his followers as their visage and behaviour was considered too feral and reminded the other Lilin of the time when the Bestials ravaged the Earth.

Not long after the lands of Enoch were covered in a massive deluge and the Children of Lilith divided further, spreading across the Earth…

He wandered into the lands to the far north his name was Fenris, he and his children eventually founded the Fenris Brood and these were known as werewolves in human legend and were as reviled as they were feared throughout history.

They were known by other Lilin as Fenrians.

The anger and feral nature as well as their constant blood feuds with those that in ages past had banished them from Enoch eventually culminated during the 19th human century when they finally disappeared after continual conflicts with younger lineages, after which they past into myth and legend… even among other Lilin…

…

…

…

… **. Clan Lucifer….**

.

.

Born long after the sundering of the Children of Lilith, Lucifer was the proudest and known for his vanity among the Lilin, always thought of himself as the given leader of the Lilin race in the time of the struggle against the Goa'uld.

He founded the lineage known as Clan Lucifer and they became known for their bloodlust and cruelty, and they were feared for this reason but also hated by many for their evil practice of diablerie – the act of consuming and draining the lifeblood of those they fed upon but most reviled was that they even diablerized their fellow Lilin gaining them many enemies as well as becoming the very reason that most Lilin would be feared as the most nightmarish creatures that in human legends would be known as vampires… among whom was the dreaded Vlad Drăculești, also known as Tepes or the Impaler, among other well-known Luciferians was a man simply known as Jack…

Of Lucifer, only legends remained, for he was not heard of again…

…

…

…

… **.. Clan Dido….**

.

.

Founded by the ancient Lilin known as Dido, who was a queen of the city of Tyre in the lands of the Canaanites that would later be known to Greeks and Romans as Phoenicians meaning _The Red people_ , After the Goa'uld had been forced to abandon the Earth, she led her followers both Lilin and human to a place far from their home and founded the city of Qart-ḥadašt or Carthage.

They lived openly with human kind (Also called the "Kine") in mutual respect, this would eventually draw the ire of other Lilin.

Ages later the city was destroyed by the Romans under the secret leadership of the Lilin lineage of the House of Romulus, it was said that Romulus himself, jealous and fearful of how openly the Didoans lived with the humans as all Lilin feared the ascended Alterrans that were suspected of having caused the deluge.

Romulus slew Dido as he diablerized her in front of the burning city and then threw her lifeless body on the fires…

Clan Dido fled the city and spent centuries in hiding to rebuild their numbers and plan revenge against those that had betrayed them…

It was together in a tenuous alliance with the Fenris Brood that they aided in the eventual fall of Rome…

…

…

…

… **..… Cult of Horus….….….**

.

.

The founder of this lineage was said to be the son of the real _god_ Osiris and many were the legends told of his adventures, it was Horus and his followers that helped defeat the last Goa'uld stronghold in the lands known as Egypt driving the Goa'uld Set into hiding after having annihilated his armies.

He was eventually slain and diablerized by Lucifer sometime around 1000 BC which was the first recorded mentioning of the practice of Diablerie.

Ages went by as the Cult of Horus kept themselves hidden from Human and Lilin alike while vainly trying to stem the spread of the Abrahamitic religions, or using them against their hated Luciferian enemies that by that time had settled into South-eastern Europe…

…

…

…

… **. Clan Tuatha De Danann…**

.

.

Founded by an ancient Lilin known only as Danu sometime around 2000 BC, theirs was a warlike way almost rivalling the Fenrians,

Often accused of practicing diablerie which the Romulii used as an excuse for continual blood feuds that almost vanquished them completely.

Their home was in the lands ruled by the Celtic humans by whom they were worshipped as gods…

…

…

…

… **. Society of Archimedes…**

.

.

Founded by the scholarly Lilin Archimedes, and theirs was the tradition of knowledge to gain and keep it.

Their sanctum was the Greek city of Syracuse from which they were driven by the House of Romulus,

Archimedes himself was slain by roman soldiers – or so the tale of his passing goes…

…

…

…

… **. House of Romulus….**

.

.

Founded by the Ancient Lilin Romulus after he slew and diablerized his brother Remus.

Romulus and his followers then founded the city of Rome for their dream was to unite both humankind as well as Lilin by whatever means that they found necessary.

Romulus feared the Didoans harmony with the humans of the city of Carthage and went to war as they feared the wrath of the by then only known as Ancients.

Romulus and his followers even denounced Lilith and gave homage to the Ancients, and created a religion to their honour.

And in the fall of Carthage he personally slew Queen Dido by diablerie, this drew the anger of his older kin Fenris as the older Lilin had loved Dido since ages past, and during the fall of Rome, Romulus was slain by Fenris – who drained his body to the very last drop of blood, as the Fenrian led Germanic hordes sacked the city.

The surviving Romulii swore a blood feud unto the Fenrians and together with the Luciferians fought the _beasts_ until the Fenrians finally slipped into myth and legends for they were never heard of again.

The House of Romulus would regain much of their power as they took a leading role in uniting mankind and Lilin, deciding that both races needed firm leadership…

And for a time, they ruled almost unchallenged in the West…

…

…

…

… **.. Society of Clementine….….**

.

.

Born during the year 25 AD, to a Lilin woman known as Mary, Clementine sought to lessen the pains of both Lilin and Humankind and disguised herself and her followers as a Christian sisterhood in the lands ruled by the Franks,

What others may have seen as a weakness the Clementinians saw as true virtue as they became the healers of the Lilin, able to heal all but the deadliest of ills seemingly by touch, their _weakness_ was that they could not bear to feed on the blood of humans, for their path was the _Via Humanitas_ or the _Road of Humanity_.

Even though Clementine herself was executed by the Inquisition around the year 1200, her followers and descendants continued her work…

…

…

…

… **Clan Callidora…**

.

.

Born in the human year 900 AD, Callidora meaning gift of beauty, for she grew into a legendary beauty, and though vain not nearly as vain as Lucifer.

Callidora was the daughter of Clementine and she took it upon herself to guard and develop the arts of both Lilin and Humankind.

In the modern day, the Callidorans are the masters of all the arts of beauty and constantly strive to develop them further, they are to this day still ruled by a _Contessa_ , as most other Lilin believe that Callidora herself must have perished long ago…

…

…

…

… **Tribe Wendigo…**

.

.

Sometime around the Earth year 1700 On a thankfully nameless world in a long-forgotten laboratory of Lilith, the Goa'uld system lord Nirrti discovered stasis pods of Ancient design with strange creatures forgotten perhaps by Lilith herself, and as typical for her race, Nirrti meddled with things of which she knew little and awoke the horrors that slept inside,

These horrors were Bestials, and it was only her luck that Nirrti managed to escape while the fiends rampaged across the world slaying her minions with only a few escaping with her.

As well as on Earth it was also around the Galaxy lived so called _Dormants_ , Lilin not yet Lilin that had been seeded by Lilith – one of these had been blended with one of Nirrti's Goa'uld minions,

Dormants were humans that was born to a Lilin and a Kine, such bloodlines could lay dormant for generations until the right conditions eventually gave birth to a Lilin usually during the child Dormant's puberty.

One Bestial realised this for in all Lilin is the ability to sense if a human is a Dormant and thus a possible future Lilin, _it_ – for Bestials have never been known to be either male or female and could only propagate through this method – spun a cocoon of its blood drool encasing the unfortunate victim and the already blended Dormant blended further with its parasitical captor and after some time a true nightmare emerged from the chrysalis.

Like its _parent_ , it was a hulking brutish monstrosity large even by Bestial standards, but worse still was that unlike its _parent's_ kind, it had the ability for thought and reason though only thoughts of pure villainy and it was given a name…

Abaddon the Defiler… and _he_ was the first of his kind as he had the nightmarish nature of its _parent_ while retaining much of the knowledge of its shared Goa'uld origin…

…

…

…

… **.. ACT 1, AND SO IT BEGINS….**

.

.

As he stood on the bridge of the old Hebridian starship and watched the mushroom clouds starting to settle on the Earth, he sighed, this was not exactly how he had planned it but whoever had been behind this _disaster_ , had in a way done him and his followers a service.

World War Three had taken no more than a few minutes and had in theory been over by the time the first missiles hit their targets.

But Henry Radcliff and his followers of the Order of the Phoenix – an offshoot of the Society of Archimedes – had managed to get off the planet just in time,

Through _allies_ from the planet Hebridan a corporation by the name of the _Tech Con Group_ , them also being outcasts from their world, Henry and his followers was now about to found their own lineage without the meddling of any other Lilin OR humans.

He was not altogether pleased however, his daughter Tashaya had decided on a different course of action, but he knew where she had gone and was planning on addressing this little family dispute.

" _My own Lineage, I shall return one day and reunite the Lilin under my leadership._ " He thought and smiled and turned around as his keen hearing picked up steps behind him.

"Ah, Captain Corso, am I correct?" He said to the man approaching.

Captain Aden Corso saluted, he had much respect for Radcliff as he like him considered that extreme measures were sometimes needed.

He had been liberated from a Hebridian prison colony on what to his _people_ was considered the outer rim, he was in gratitude to this old man that seemed weirdly more virile than he looked.

"Sir, welcome aboard the Faolán. We have picked up all the cargo and the people that you designated and are ready to enter hyperspace. All we need now is astrogation coordinates to where you need us to take you." Aden said, he spared a glance at the planet below and wondered if it was actually true that humans had originated there.

" _To think, that there is one world without alien meddling?!_ " He thought.

"Ah yes, here they are Captain." Henry replied and handed over a plexpad he had appropriated thanks to the Tech Con Group, Despite the corporation now being branded as little more than terrorists on Hebridan they still had some resources to draw upon.

Corso snapped out of his thoughts and walked over and plugged it into the terminal so that his navigator could plot the course.

The navigator spoke to his captain and Corso frowned.

"Sir, these coordinates will take us far beyond what my people consider the outer rim. If we go there, we won't be coming back as this ship will not have enough fuel or other stores for any return trip." Corso pointed out.

Henry smiled.

"Don't worry Captain, you will find that there will be more than enough resources at our destination than you could ever have dreamed of." He said smiling at the younger man.

"You will find Captain, that many things are going to change, for the better." He added.

Corso had enough reason to trust this man considering he owed him for saving him from a life sentence of hard labour, so he didn't ask further.

"Alright, all stations, prepare for hyperspace jump." Corso then ordered as he sat down in his command chair, it was rickety and not properly bolted to the deck as the ship had its best time behind it, which was evident in the rundown appearance of the bridge alone, with some of the machines throwing the occasional spark as they worked.

Henry Radcliff sat down in a chair next to Corso and the navigator finally managed to input the coordinates, and soon the large cargo ship seemed to blink out of existence as it entered hyperspace quickly leaving the war-ravaged planet behind it…

…

…

…

… **.…Deep space, somewhere on the outer borders of the Goa'uld territories…**

.

.

.

An Anubis advanced Ha'tak class mothership, its commander, one of Anubis's lesser Goa'uld had thought he had found something of value.

"What do we have here, speak?" Asked Okse with his distorted voice.

"A derelict ship of unknown origin, my Lord Okse." The ranking Jaffa said as he looked at the data about the derelict cargo ship.

"Are there any life signs." Okse queried.

"No, my Lord Okse." The Jaffa reported, Lord Okse impatiently pushed the Jaffa aside and checked the data himself.

"Ah, it seems to be of ancient design." He mumbled almost forgetting to distort his voice.

He knew that some of the Ancient vessels did have a sort of cloaking device that would hide any life signs, though considering the state of which the ship was in he doubted very much anyone was alive on it, after all the Ancients had been long gone from the galaxy.

He turned to his ranking Jaffa.

"Pull that ship in so that we can board it directly." He ordered and flashed his eyes in excitement, the Jaffa scurried away to obey his master's command.

" _This prize will give me prestige in front of Lord Anubis_." Lord Okse thought as he saw how a number of tractor beams starting to pull the ancient ship to his Ha'tak.

On the ancient cargo ship things were dead quiet as suddenly when the airlock was breached by the Jaffa troop that was now about to board the ship.

In the shadows of the ancient vessel and on hidden places there were movements, subtle and stealthy.

As a patrol of Jaffa walked passed a seemingly normal dusty wall section, a panel slid aside to reveal a dark alcove and suddenly a number of reddish eyes glowed in the dim lighting the Jaffa had brought.

A mouth opened smiling, revealing a pair of fangs shining white in the darkness…

…

…

…

On the Pel'tak of the Ha'tak Lord Okse waited impatiently for reports of the condition of his prize,

It had been over an hour.

He thought over the news he had been told by Anubis that the Tau'ri was now finally no longer a nuisance to the Goa'uld.

" _Miserable upstarts, if it wasn't for the accursed Asgard, we would have put them in their proper place long ago_." Okse thought and decided on contacting his subordinate Jaffa, when the computer beeped.

He tapped the control panel and an image of another Jaffa appeared, this was in the security station.

"My Lord Okse, something is wrong, I cannot raise any of those that went over to the alien ship." The Jaffa said and Okse frowned.

"What about engineering?" Okse asked.

"It has gone dark as well My lord and I have been hearing strange noises…" There was a loud crash and the Jaffa turned around to look what it was, Lord Okse could see through the image the main door to the Security station opened and then closed as if someone had just walked through it but the problem was there was no one there…

The Jaffa turned back and opened his mouth to speak when suddenly seemingly out of nowhere a hand with strangely long nails appeared grabbing the Jaffa's face, the Jaffa's scream was the last Okse could hear briefly before the image was disconnected.

" _Have Lord Yu sent some Ashrak to try and take over the Ha'tak?_ " He wondered.

It be just like that senile old fool to try something now.

" _But this vessel, he shall not have_." Okse thought and decided to activate the self-destruct function just in case, still of course giving himself enough time to get off the ship.

As he pressed the activation button he roared in frustration as it didn't work.

What was the Tau'ri word now?

Someone were _hacking_ the ships computer and preventing him from destroying it.

He decided on trying to contact the Special security unit and when he finally managed to get an image, all he saw was utter chaos, he could see blood splattering from thin air and then the _ninja Jaffa_ as the Tau'ri had called them were being visible and being slaughtered by a largely unseen enemy force, all that could be seen was something that tore open the Jaffa's throats and blood splattering…

Okse thought that he for a moment could see teeth or fangs in the throat of one of the Jaffa's…

Then the double doors to the Pel'tak opened and Okse swirled around and saw nothing and activated his Kara kesh and using it on full force blasting whatever may be coming through the door, he had realised that whoever was boarding his ship must be using cloaking devices of a similar type as his special Jaffa.

Nothing, no scream or any sound of a falling body.

And too late Okse decided to activate his personal shield, when suddenly a hand with those long claw-like nails grabbed his wrist and deactivated the Kara kesh.

"Tut, tut, tut. Not very nice, to treat thine guests in such a manner." A calm voice in a very superior tone and accent said as the owner of the voice _reappeared_ to show a rather young-looking human with white hair and strangely red – almost glowingly so – red eyes, but that wasn't what Lord Okse thought was the strangest, it was as the man smiled and showed a pair of fangs in his upper jaw…

Lord Okse's own eyes widened as he stared in utter disbelief at his assailant, he was dressed in what looked like a Tau'ri uniform though with strange markings he could not recognize, and then the assailant sank his fangs into the Goa'uld's throat and the last thing Lord Okse saw before being totally drained was the ceiling of the Pel'tak as both his own life and that of his host was drained by this strange and powerful creature…

Nicholas Jacob Smythe, just like all Luciferians drained his victim to the last and enjoyed the taste of the mingled blood of two species on his tongue and hummed in delight at the intoxicating taste of both the symbiote and host the taste of their surprise and fear…

…

…

…

The door to the bridge of the now formerly Goa'uld vessel opened and members of the Luciferian Guard came marching in.

"The ship is secured Grand Voivode." The leader reported with a low almost hissing tone.

Nicholas dropped the now dead body of the Goa'uld to the floor and turned to his men smiling with his eyes in seeming ecstasy, the host of the Goa'uld Okse had been dark brown in skin colour, now it looked more pale greyish…

"Good, Send the signal to the other ships and have them meet us here. In the meantime, commandeer a few of those _Deathgliders_ and do a sweep of the area we are in just for extra security."

"Yes, Grand Voivode, we have captured some of this _lord's_ slaves as well, I think it may be members of the man's harem…" The Luciferian warrior reported.

"Ah, where are they?" Nicholas queried.

"Most of them is in some pseudo _Egyptian_ chambers… There is one though that seem to have been left in the personal sleep chamber of the Goa'uld, shall I have her re-join the others?" The Guard officer chuckled as he couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

Nicholas laughed.

"No, let her remain there. While we wait for the rest of our clan to re-join us, I think I shall have a look at her." Nicholas said and just before he was about to walk out he gently grabbed the officer's uniform.

"Oh, is she… pretty?" He asked calmly as he wiped the blood of his former victim from his lips.

"I would say she is Grand Voivode." The Guard officer smirked showing his own fangs, as he licked blood from his own lips.

"Well then, Vlad you have the command, hearken my commands, I think I need to have a look at our prize." Nicholas then said and left the bridge.

When he got to the personal sleeping quarters of the late Lord Okse, he found to his delight a petite young woman or girl really, he could smell the fear coming from her, and it was utterly intoxicating.

"No need to fret, I will not let any of the others harm thee my child." He said with his most friendly tone, and gently took the young girl that couldn't be more than 18 at the most into his arms.

"There, there, child, soon you shall have nothing to fear ever again." He whispered into her ear as she cried.

He saw the side of her throat where her jugular vein was and he thought for a moment if he should _have his way_ with her before feeding but decided that this once listen to the words that his mother had told him when he was young, he slowly opened his mouth as his fangs came sliding down in their full view.

" _Don't play with thine food, little Nicholas_." He remembered his mother nagging, after he had matured, she was the first one he fed upon in his blood rage.

"Has your master ever harmed thee?" He asked her.

"N… No, I'm new and he wanted to use me later." The girl stuttered between sobs, though she had started calming down as this man seemed very nice indeed.

" _A virgin!_ " Nicholas thought.

He could not hold it anymore and gently sank his fangs into the pulsing vein of the young girl who gasped in pain and surprise, but she soon started weakening as by every heartbeat her life was slowly drained out of her.

Nicholas noticed the difference, the Goa'uld blood in his other victims both the Goa'uld hosts and that of the Jaffa's he had tasted had this mix of strange power, he felt more powerful and more alive than he had ever felt.

A couple of hours later, Nicholas came walking into the quarters that had been prepared and secured for the most precious of cargo, a long plastic box, that was now carefully placed on a small dais.

Nicholas approached it and gently put his hand on the _coffin_ -like stasis pod.

" _Report my pupil._ " Came the telepathic command, and Nicholas smiled.

"My master, we are almost at our new home, a planet called Delmak, where thine torpor shall finally end as thou will rule directly once more." Nicholas replied with a low reverent tone.

" _Splendid, my Pupil, keep mine affairs in the waking world until the time comes for me to arise again_." The telepathic command finished.

"As thou command, so shall we all obey as it is law my master." Nicholas said.

As all the important cargo from the small fleet had finally been loaded and all the ships prepared to one final jump, to the outer rim of Goa'uld territory, to Delmak.

Followed by their _allies_ of the Lucian Cartel.

It was finally time for Clan Lucifer to rise again…..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That was the second chapter but also chapter 1 as now the story starts in earnest.**

 **Please leave me some reviews and tell me what y'all may think about it.**


	3. Act 1 Chapter 2: Tau'ri Aftermath

**So, here's the third chapter or chapter 2 of Act 1.**

 **Enjoy, right now World War 3 has come and largely gone, and the survivors on Earth are left with picking up the pieces, but what of the Lilin?**

 **Thanks to doctor Anthony for proof reading for me and for writing a few scenes to help give this story some meat on its bones…**

.

.

.

… **. In a suburb of London…**

.

.

.

In the ruins of a suburb of London a young man was trapped in the rubble of his home calling out to his mother and father, hoping they were ok.

Victor Daniels, the young 17-year-old, called out for help as he heard the sounds of people talking nearby, he held onto his golden Crucifix given to him as a birthday present by his father last year and prayed to God that he and his family would be rescued before they died.

Suddenly some of the rubble above him started to be moved as a familiar voice cried out "There's someone alive here!" Victor started to bang his crucifix off a large support beam so rescuers could hear him and soon he was rescued by his school teacher Mrs Fay, though he was curious how she was able to move the rubble that trapped him, he hugged her, grateful for the rescue but saw the bodies of his dead parents in the rubble, fell to his knees and cried out in anger and sadness as tears poured down his face.

Mrs Fay gently put her arms around his shoulders to try and comfort him,

"Victor, we need to start moving, there are shelters, we must get to them before the fallout comes this way." She said calmly, her voice was so soothing, Victor had liked her best of all his teachers, some of his friends even teased him of _having a crush_ on her,

Not that he considered that he had any crush, but he respected her for her kindness and understanding.

They moved quickly to a waiting truck together with other survivors, Victor at first didn't want to leave his parents bodies in the open like that, but was persuaded that they could come back later.

The one thing in his heart right now was anger and hatred, whoever had caused this would pay, he made an oath to God he would stop at nothing to punish those responsible for everything…

…

…

…

Meanwhile, the remaining radio and TV stations as well as all over the Internet a message was broadcasted,

"Attention, all citizens of the Planet Earth. You have been lied to by your leaders, we are not alone in the universe. Here follows information that people have been killed to protect, the superpowers of the Earth have all lied to you." The message started and then followed bursts of information detailing the Stargate program and the reasons for the war and the threats in the galaxy, about the Goa'uld and their view upon humanity, about Kinsey's machinations and about those that had opposed him, about SG-1 and much more.

In what was left of the United States of America, it caused most of the armies that had been loyal to Kinsey to suddenly stop as those that was not part of the Trust ordered an immediate seize fire, while other units simply mutinied against their Trust affiliated officers.

And soon the formerly opposing armies sent delegates and started talking to each other, as except for what the Trust had done the once powerful nation had all but completely disintegrated as various militias had decided to settle old scores, like with several militias from Maryland that had commandeered some ships and gunboats and attacked the state of Massachusetts in what they called a revenge for the _Patriotic gore that flecked the streets of Baltimore_ , and this was simply just the tip of the iceberg as upon learning of the message coming from the now fallen Stargate Command as all contact had been lost with NORAD, other states like Texas and Alaska had effectively seceded, setting up their own republics.

The various armies now had to hunt down those units that still refused to surrender despite the truth they had just learned.

And former US and Mexican and Canadian military units now had joined together in putting down Kinsey's loyalists.

In Russia, the nuclear war had decapitated the government and left only some hardliner patriots and local nationalists in the multi-ethnic colossus that started breaking up and for a time it had looked as if a Russian civil war would break out, but upon the Message coming out all that happened was some skirmishing as the armies and guerrilla bands temporarily halted their actions.

In China, the nuclear exchange destroyed Beijing and the mighty superpower simply collapsed as warlords arose in many territories but then the message was broadcasted even there and those that had for decades bided their time started a revolution to remove both warlords and the Communist Party of China with a demand for democracy as Tibet and other parts broke free and it was only thanks to the Dalai Lama pleading for restraint that prevented the revolution from turning into a bloodbath of epic proportions.

Even some Chinese military responded to the call and sent forces to help the Republic of Korea beat back an assault by North Korea that had itself been heavily hit by nuclear strikes,

In the EU things was almost as in the rest of the world, though the nuclear attacks from the USA caused widespread anger at first the USA with demands for retaliation, that had in many ways already happened,

The effect of the war was that the loosely and often bickering EU came together stronger than ever thought possible, many reasoned that two devastating wars and a though short but devastating nuclear war was enough.

Globally after the message people was angry and tired of having to suffer through wars and refugee waves every time the superpowers decided to _flex their muscles_.

With demands for answers.

As hackers, all over the world hacked their various governments databases and released every dirty little secret most governments had kept.

India that had largely escaped nuclear attack, stepped forward as a uniting force in the world together with the remnants of the EU

It was decided by the surviving governments as well as the many provisional governments to meet in The UN building in the open city of New York City that had miraculously avoided nuclear attack, and come together on what to do.

All this was because of the Lilin working tirelessly behind the scenes as they worked from inside the various nations, and though it would take months just to calm things down and for the rioting to settle down, and then years altogether with diplomats as well as more _underhanded_ tactics to unify humanity behind rebuilding and reconciliation as humanity realised almost overnight that their petty differences on their planet was insignificant to the threat looming over them in the galaxy.

In a way, the Goa'uld had unknowingly helped along in unifying the Earth against them…

…

…

…

… **..….. Secret location…..….**

At the long table the various leaders of the lineages were sitting one in particular was absolutely fuming.

"I did not agree to that!" Adriano, Consul of the House of Romulus roared in anger at the representatives of The Followers of Vishnu and Clan Dido,

Elizabeth Weir, Queen of Clan Dido stood up with fire in her eyes,

"This is the only way if at all, that the other nations of the Kine will agree to unity, and as it was going to happen anyway." Elizabeth argued,

Adriano was absolutely red in his face of anger, many of the others worried Adriano was dangerously near succumbing to his rage,

"By breaking apart two nations?" Adriano growled, now his fangs was showing in full view as his lips had pulled back to show the mouth of one of the most dangerous predators on Earth, an almost enraged Lilin,

The representative of the Followers of Vishnu rose calmly after seemingly being _absent_ ,

"While I cannot answer for whatever Clan Dido has done, I will defend what has been done in Asia as that and especially China belongs to our sphere of influence." She said sternly but still with the utmost calm,

"But, we are supposed to help unify this planet and the simpering morons that we call our _kin_!?" Adriano almost shouted at them both,

"This is a betrayal against my lineage and I am not surprised that you Didoans were at the forefront of this deception!" He then growled at Weir,

"Oh yeah? Like when your barbarian founder destroyed Carthage and murdered our founder?!" Weir shouted back as by now her usual calm was wavering as even she now showed her fangs in frustration,

"ENOUGH!" Came Alice Kesselring's stern and thundering voice,

Everyone even Rush jerked to as if they had been hit by a thunderclap,

"This bickering is pointless." Kesselring argued and sat down again,

"The Didoans and the Romulii will not cause the break-up of this meeting just so you two can settle over two-thousand-year-old grudges, Though I do not agree of how they did it, I DO agree that the USA like the other superpowers had to be put down lest we'd have continual imperialism on the planet." She then said still with a stern voice,

"What do you mean Alice?" Claudia Merovée Contessa of Clan Callidora asked – in her public life she was a world famous super model,

"The best plan is to keep the national and of course ethnic diversities as the Kine prefer them, but instead of superpowers we should work on creating political blocks in the world – not superpowers but each block would be a sub-directorate of a greater directorate, and within these blocks every nation however small will have an equal vote and each block will have an overall equal vote." She explained,

Now Adriano had calmed down significantly and his face lit up,

"Let me come with a proposal for North America then." He started and the others nodded,

"The Romulii will work towards unifying North America as one block, and Archimedeans can do the same in South America and the other lineages can work towards the same goal in other parts of the world yes?" He proposed, deceptively smiling, he had quickly calmed down which caused some of the others to raise their eyebrows,

"And Cult of Horus and Clan Dido can work toward unifying Africa." Ammon noted, nodding towards Elizabeth Weir,

"And the same for Europe under Callidoran and Clementinian as well as Danann guidance." Claudia Merovée proposed,

"And the Danann can take care of Australia and New Zeeland as well." The representative of Clan Tuatha de Danann proposed, this lineage had never had much of a sphere of interest apart from the _Celtic_ parts of the British Isles and Australia.

"And the Followers of Vishnu can continue what we've started in Asia." The representative or as she was commonly referred as _Voice of her Mistress_ , as she was not truly the _Maharani_ of the Followers of Vishnu as no one really knew who that was in this age as this ancient lineage had always been secretive to the extreme.

Alice nodded, ironically everyone trusted the Clementinian's council as this lineage was the least ambitious and they never chose a side in any conflict though they always helped end them peacefully,

"But what of the Slavic lands?" Weir then queried, as the Slavic lands had always been the responsibility of Clan Lucifer – just as the Germanic lands had always been the _responsibility_ of the now extinct Fenrians, the latter were now administered by the Callidorans.

"Has anyone even heard anything from the Luciferians or that snake Smythe?" Ammon asked,

Kesselring looked troubled, as she then looked at Contessa Claudia,

"They have left the planet, their whereabouts I do not know, but I can safely say they have more or less abandoned us." Claudia said looking annoyed,

The others went silent but the indignation at this revelation was clear in their faces,

Kesselring's face was stern,

"Well, then we will have to make do without them, ladies and gentlemen, shall we vote on the course proposed yay or nay?" She then said calmly…

…

…

…

In a higher plane of existence Oma Desala and her followers had been following the events on Earth closely, closer than most would imagine or even care to know for that matter,

"Oma, is this really necessary?" A beautiful woman asked, that in some legends on Earth was known as _Morgan Le Fay_ , it was a name she had grown to like,

"What do you mean Morgan?" Oma asked,

"This ridiculous diner apparition, none of us present right now grew up with this." Morgan complained,

The other ascended of Oma's group looked at her and smiled,

Morgan was not amused as she had not intended to show up at the meeting in _whatever appropriate_ clothes for the scenario that Oma would decide upon and she had chosen the so called by Daniel Jackson _Astral Diner_ , as Morgan without considering she now looked like a waitress in a pink dress and roller-skates,

Oma smiled as well at the little mistake as Morgan had watched and must have been absent minded,

"Let us get back to the matter at hand shall we." Oma then said before the _younger_ Alterra or _Lanteans_ as they called themselves started bickering,

They all looked at her,

"Ganos, you have been watching Terra the most as I have been under scrutiny, what do you have to report?" Oma asked Morgan using her Lantean name,

"Well, the Lilin are definitely emerging and they are actually making progress with bringing back order to the chaos caused by the Goa'uld infiltrators." Morgan said,

"And thanks to the Asgard aiding them after the evidence that _magically_ showed up proving Goa'uld interference against a Protected planet, they are even building some secret ship yards around Jupiter's moons Europa and Io, so the radiation from the planet will hide them from any Goa'uld prying eyes." She added,

Oma frowned,

"You do know that the others will not take too kindly to this." She pointed out,

Morgan calmly shook her head,

"They violate those rules whenever it suits them, so this was a tiny fraction of a rule break." Morgan argued,

Everyone knew what she was talking about and let the matter drop as they watched closely as the Lilin high council decided on how best to reorganize Terra, they especially liked the Lilin choosing this name even though it was simply ancient or Latin for Earth.

"And the remaining Lilin those _Luciferians_ , I managed to _influence_ their leader through dreams and visions and sent them off to form their own little realm, their leader actually realised that his dreams were telepathic signals and not dreams, we'll have to watch him." Another of the group noted,

"I don't like those Luciferians, their bloodthirsty nature and cruelty, they are more like the Ori than I'd like." Oma noted with a grimace,

"We can't blame Lilith for that, she did the best she could with what she had, and she have done a wonderful job with the Lilin, I feel they have much potential." Morgan stated proudly, Lilith had been her dearest friend as they grew up together.

"And the group that went to the Lantean Galaxy?" A male member of the group asked,

"They are on their way as we speak, theoretically speaking." Oma said, after all even a moment was elementary from the perspective of the ascended,

The group was mighty pleased with themselves as they watched.

Earth or Terra was about to finally come of age and soon the _descendants_ of the Alterra was going to take their rightful place…

… **END OF ACT 1 …..**

…

…

…

 **Well, that was the third chapter, I hope you have enjoyed it and review and tell me what you thought of it, constructive criticism is highly welcome.**


	4. Act 2: Chapter 1 Refugees

**So, here's the fourth chapter of the story.**

 **And as usual thanks to doctor Anthony for proof reading and advice.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own neither Stargate or Terra Nova.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **.… ACT 2, PROVING A MYTH ….….**

 **.**

 **.**

… **..…. Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantea, Atlantis …...…**

.

.

.

On the bottom of the vast ocean the ancient city had been slumbering for thousands of years, it may have just slumbered for thousands more, despite its energy reserves were depleting it would be able to sustain the most vital systems, the one most important being the shield that protected the city from the ocean above it…

Then in the control room where the _Astria Porta_ was located suddenly came to life and opened a stable wormhole,

The parts of the city's main computer system that had been on low-energy mode now came to life and first scanned the creatures coming through the gate, it recognized part of the DNA and commenced with reactivating the life support systems in the control room and surrounding areas – there were oxygen there still, but, after thousands of years it had become stale, now fresh air was pumped around, as from the city's computer systems _view_ – the Lanteans had returned…

…

…

…

In a steady but brisk stream the refugees started streaming through the stargate, Commander Victor Guzman was among the first to appear and immediately searched his new surroundings, after him came first his own Navy Seal team, all of them _loaded for bear_.

"Spread out and check the area." Guzman ordered, they needed to be quick and clear this area and then check whatever surrounding areas as behind them came the first group of refugees from Earth, a couple of hundred, but those would be followed by probably a couple of thousand more.

Stargate Command had been cramped thanks to all the civilians and soldiers marked to go to this galaxy, it was a desperate move as this whole expedition might just fail miserably right this moment, but the Goa'uld that had caused the nuclear war hadn't given them the luxury of being careful.

For all he knew, the parasitic race might be bombing his home planet right now, to finish the job…

Soon the room they had come out into was full of bewildered people unused to gate travel as most of them were, they were quickly directed into whatever safety the nearby hallways and rooms offered to make place for more…

Guzman got a com from Stargate Command,

"This is SGC, last group of the first wave of refugees is coming through now, next wave will be sent in three hours, SGC over and out." Came the communication.

Guzman quickly got his bearings and walked up the short flight of stairs into what had to have been the equivalence of a Command centre, the dark consoles didn't seem to have been in use for centuries at least.

He stopped and knelt down and studied the footprints in the otherwise thick layer of dust, the footprints had to be very old judging by the dust on the floor around them and in this place, they were in, in general.

But not as old as it would seem as there were dust beneath the footprints as well.

He stood up as whoever had left those prints was most likely dust themselves by now, he turned to look at the people that now started going into the closest rooms that Guzman and his teams had checked out,

"Can I have everybody's attention, please." He called out and after a few moments people looked at him with even the soldiers looking apprehensive,

"First, the SG-teams will scout this place so that we won't run into any unwanted surprises, civilians will be notified as soon as a new area have been secured so that you can move out of the way as in a few hours a couple hundreds more will start coming through that gate and we need to have enough of this place cleared by then to accommodate them and the hundreds more that'll follow." He ordered and everyone started getting to work.

Guzman ordered his teams to start scouting and securing what was apparently huge, it was dark all over the place but he had noticed that as soon as a few people had neared them, lights started to come on and even the ancient computers started flickering to life.

Guzman hadn't turned anything on at all, he looked as some young Airforce wimp – an Airforce Cadet John Shepard, as soon as he even got near them things started activating as if the technology of whatever the hell this place was could _recognize_ him…

…

…

…

Colonel Sumner was leading one of his Airforce teams along a corridor, he didn't like having to share command, he and Commander Guzman was basically of the same rank – only different branches.

Him and his team rounded a corner and saw a large area – possibly a recreational area, but that wasn't what had both his eyebrows shooting up… it was the giant window – for it couldn't possibly be glass.

His soldiers gawked when they all looked out of the window…

"Commander Guzman, you're gonna wanna see this." He contacted Guzman,

Almost half an hour later Guzman came jogging together with a couple of the scientists and they all joined in on the whole gawk-fest…

Outside the window what had to be an ocean could be clearly seen…

…

…

…

Victor Guzman stared disbelievingly through the window.

He could see what looked like fishes further away.

"I wish some of those fishes were nearer to the window so we can see what they look like." One of the scientists mumbled

"Why aren't there any fishes closer?" One of the airmen wondered,

"It could be because of the shield, one can easily see it reacting towards the ocean." The other scientist said after having collected himself – a young man almost straight out of college blurted out in a British accent,

Guzman and Sumner both turned to look at him and then at each other, and then looked back out through the window and they silently agreed as they could see that there wasn't any water near to the window and there were small reactions on the shield several hundred if not a thousand feet out.

"We'll have to figure what to do about this later." Guzman then said,

Sumner nodded,

"Commander, this seems to be a living area of sorts, we should start to get at least most of the civvies somewhere where they won't be in the way when the next _pilgrimage_ arrives." He noted,

"I agree Colonel, we're expecting at least eleven more waves – and then there's whatever Admiral Taylor got sent away for. But I was told he'll be joining us here and take command." Guzman agreed,

"I hope that's not gonna be a problem for you and the other Airforce personnel?!" He then said,

Sumner shook his head while resting his arms over his P-90,

"Not at all Commander, he'll be higher in rank… I guess I'll have to put up with him being Navy though." He said and added the last with a smirk,

Guzman smirked as well,

"Well, sure hope you Airforce guys can keep up." He said and winked,

Both men smiled and saluted and then Guzman jogged back to the other side of the city for by now they knew it was city-like from what they saw from the window, and Sumner and his squad as well as the scientists went their way to continue exploring.

Atlantis, a city that sank beneath the waves… on another planet in another galaxy…

…

…

…

As the USAAF Prometheus came out of hyperspace over Tollana, debris of orbital stations and starships was all over the place, and on the planet Taylor could see the devastation, there was still thick dust in the atmosphere, but even from orbit one could see the aftermath of a totally pointless devastation.

The planet was basically a graveyard now.

"The Goa'uld's got a lot to answer for." He muttered angrily.

Then another ship came around into view, a huge Asgard ship.

"I guess that has to be _Loki's_ ship." Taylor mumbled and ordered full stop more of being used to command a seagoing vessel.

"Admiral, we're getting a transmission from the other ship." The coms officer reported,

"Put it through." Taylor ordered, and a moment later an image of what had to be this Loki appeared on his screen.

" _A Roswell Grey?_ " Taylor thought amused,

"Greetings. I am Loki of the Asgard." Loki introduced himself,

"You too, I am Admiral Nathaniel Taylor formerly of the United States Navy." Taylor introduced himself,

"This is the planet Tollana, it had a civilization centuries ahead of yours before it was destroyed by the Goa'uld." Loki started not wasting any more time with further pointless introductions.

He was satisfied however that for once Thor and him was on the same side more or less as in a way Thor had himself gone against the orders of the Asgard High council.

"On this planet are still survivors that I have been teleporting into the few starships that was still in the system." He then continued,

"Most of them are what you consider children, I will now also transport a few of the adults to your ship." He finished,

"What, wait…" Taylor didn't have a chance to continue as there was a bright flash of light and suddenly there were people on the bridge,

" _O'Neil told me that they're not much for small talk these Asgard_." Taylor thought annoyed as the group of wary men and women in tattered dirty clothes looked about,

"Admiral, internal sensors indicate that a lot of objects just appeared in our cargo hold." The com officer reported,

Now one of the new arrivals turned to Taylor who stood up,

"Err, welcome aboard the USAAF Prometheus, which one of you are the leader?" He greeted, only a few weeks ago he had been playing chess with George Hammond and had no idea what-so-ever about that Stargate and aliens…

The Tollan woman carefully stepped forward, she looked wary at him,

"I am Itzel, the Asgard told me that you will take my people along." She said with a hoarse voice, probably thanks to the harsh conditions that now was on the planet bellow.

Despite her tattered appearance this _Itzel_ looked rather good, she couldn't be more than thirty years at the most.

"Oh, please forgive me, I'm Admiral Nathaniel Taylor of Earth – Tau'ri –." Taylor introduced himself,

"This Loki have already helped my people onto what starships we had left, but I do not know where we can go after this." Itzel explained, she had no idea where they were going, Loki had told her that his ship would _tow_ their ships but had not divulged as to where.

She was tired and her only concern right now was the safety of what remained of her people that Loki had transported off the planet.

Taylor saw that Itzel and her small group looked exhausted, no doubt running and hiding from the Goa'uld.

"If you go with my second in command Commander Alicia Washington, she'll get your people settled. We can talk later over where we're going." Taylor said and nodded to Washington that saluted sternly and then with a friendlier expression showed the Tollan refugee leaders out of the bridge…

…

…

…

Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy… Two days later

As by now the sixth wave or _Pilgrimage_ was arriving, Victor was worried about the submerged state of the city.

It was obviously protected by some sort shield.

But still he was worried as Colonel Sumner had reported that some outlying areas of the city seemed to have been submerged.

He was worried that this could very well be a death-trap instead of a haven.

The total number was now in excess of at least three thousand civilians and a couple hundred soldiers from various branches.

It was _starting_ to get cramped as they were being more careful about where they put everyone.

On a good note, someone had found a bay or hangar of what could only be some form of spaceships maybe – there were dozens of them and as with just about everything else in this place they only reacted to certain people…

"Commander Guzman." Sumner said as he was coming into the newly established command centre.

Victor turned and looked at him.

"What is it Colonel?" He asked tiredly hoping for some good news.

"We haven't found anything else. I ordered that some guards be put around the habitation areas just in case but I's kinda cramped with everyone that's coming through." Sumner said.

" _So much for good news_." Victor thought.

The head scientist – a loud runt of a man named Doctor Rodney McKay – had taken it upon himself to keep an eye and try to understand the ancient technology.

Right now, he was frantic about all the _brats being all over the place_ …

"Commander Guzman, may I have a word?" Came a nice female voice with a high British accent – nearly Shakespearean.

"Yes, what is it?" Victor asked as both he and Sumner turned around and faced the owner of the voice, she was a rather beautiful woman with flaming red hair.

"Thank you. I noticed that the computers seem to turn on only for some of us. I managed to gleam a little information on the power systems." The woman lied.

Victor and Sumner blinked.

"You know any of that Ancient Gobbledygook Miss?" Sumner asked hopefully as only a few in SGC even had basic knowledge and among those only Doctor Jackson knew enough to piece together a sentence or two…

"Only a little I'm afraid. Somehow I managed to find some sort of city-map." The woman lied again, she had learned the Ancient language early and though not perfect definitely better than Daniel Jackson or any Kine for that matter.

She paused for effect as the two men stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

She continued.

"I just happened to walk by one of those computers and it just lit up." She said semi-honestly.

Seriously she was a little annoyed with that overbearing oaf McKay but she knew she couldn't let them know just how or why she had more knowledge than most _humans_ were supposed to have so she dumbed herself down a lot from her point of view just to avoid arousing any suspicions against her.

Plus, she needed these Kine to not panic as she knew what would soon happen as the ZPM was drained to a certain point.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could be more help. I'm really just a doctor of Biology." She _apologized_.

"And you didn't touch anything else?" McKay asked as he came scurrying over – his face a mask of both irritation and mild hysteria.

"Well, she _did_ find the map though God knows how. You have any PhDs miss?" McKay blabbed as he was always interested in everyone that had the ATA-gene and this beautiful woman did.

"Well, Biology and most areas concerning children Doctor." She answered.

"That's good, I know that Admiral Taylor's wife has something similar. She's supposed to come through soon." Victor noted actually considered this as really good news for the expedition to have two that specialised in some – any – form of child care with all the children not just orphans coming through.

"I'm sorry but I'm just trying to find someplace to put the orphaned children coming through." She then said apologetically.

"Ask Doctor Beckett, he's in charge of the medical stuff but he also said he needed people to help with the kids." Sumner said helpfully – A little too helpfully.

"Why thank you colonel, you're really sweet." The woman said and beamed at him.

"No problem Doc." Sumner said a little too friendly…

Victor knew that Sumner was definitely checking her out.

"What's your name by the way?" Sumner then blurted and it was only so much Victor could do to keep a straight face.

" _Smooth_." Victor thought.

The redheaded woman turned to him in and smiled.

"Tashaya Radcliff." She said and then continued walking smiling to herself

…

…

…

In a passageway near one of the assigned living areas…

As more soldiers, civilians and equipment arrived from the SGC, one man and his two foster brothers looked around and were in awe, they were actually standing in the lost city of Atlantis itself, they moved as others came through the gate, as Kono Lao, Jim Shannon, his brother Ben and other soldiers helped secure the area, as civilians helped with the crates that were brought with them.

"You two, could you possibly help out with getting all the equipment and supplies stored?" A woman with Brown hair asked.

Jim and Kono turned to her a bit lost.

"Sure, but we need to find someplace for our kid brother here." Jim said and got a kick on his lower leg by Ben.

"Ow." Jim grunted, he knew Ben didn't like to be treated like a kid but the fact was that he _was_ only ten years old.

"Oh, it's okay, I can take him. I can take him to the other children." The woman said.

"We are setting up a sort of kindergarten quarters to try and keep the children calm at least as well as to keep them out of harm's way." She added.

"Okay, but what's your name in case we can't find it?" Kono asked, just like Jim he wasn't all too happy about letting Ben go off with some strange woman.

"Doctor Ayani Taylor and you can also ask after Doctor Tashaya Radcliff." Doctor Taylor replied smiling encouragingly.

Jim look down to Ben and knelt down.

"Okay Ben, you go with this nice lady and we'll see you later." He said as calmly as he could.

"Why?" Ben protested.

"Well, we gotta pull our weight around here. You see all these people?" Jim pointed around at the people that were walking/running around carrying boxes and crates and bags and more what-not's.

Ben nodded reluctantly.

"They need help as more are coming through the stargate, so me and Kono will find you later, okay." Jim assured him.

Ben just shrugged,

"Okay whatever." He said absently, he had been feeling weird lately – like anxious – but he could not explain what exactly, both Jim and Kono had noticed but had chalked it down as post-traumatic stress as they had after all witnessed the _End of the World_.

But it was also some weird noise in his head like a continuous thumping sound.

Ben looked briefly after his brothers as Ayani took his hand

"Don't worry my child, here you will be safe." She said and smiled warmly at him.

There was something about the nice lady that he couldn't stop thinking of as if he somehow _recognized_ her…

…

…

…

 **Well, that was the fourth chapter finished (At last), sorry for the delay.**


	5. Act 2: Chapter 2: Rising

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova or Stargate or anything else other than my OCs.**

 **Thanks to doctor Anthony for proof reading and advice including a scene here and there to help me along.**

.

.

.

Doctor Taylor or Ayani took Ben through the long dusty halls of the once again busy city and on the way, they bumped into Doctor McKay or rather Rodney bumped into them which made Ben lose his footing as he wasn't looking where he was going as he was awed by everything that he saw.

Though it smelled of dust in the air.

" _Doctor_ Taylor, could you please get all these brats to stay in the kindergarten section!" He almost yelled at her.

Ben didn't like the way this doctor talked to the nice lady, and he got up and kicked McKay on the shin.

Doctor Rodney McKay yelped in pain and dropped his data pad and for a second or so favoured his leg whilst almost hopping on the other one.

"Ben, that was not very nice." Ayani berated him kindly but she had trouble keeping a straight face, she tried to be fair to everyone but McKay at his young age was already considered a genius in several fields but he had trouble acknowledging certain sciences because he did not consider them important… That and a huge ego…

Rodney collected himself and picked up his data pad and checked if it was damaged.

"Why you little brat, this could've been broken!" He yelled at Ben but Ayani stepped in between before Ben had a chance to deliver another kick.

"Excuse me Doctor McKay but it was you that ran into us." She pointed out to him calmly as she stood in between McKay and Ben her eyes almost glowing, Ayani was definitely not a violent person but she would never let anyone Lilin or Kine harm or even shout at a child.

"Well, okay but make sure that none of these brats run around and get in my way!" Rodney squeaked still favouring his leg.

" _Damn, this kid really got some strength._ " He thought and then hurried on to what had by now been designated as the main – HIS – lab.

Ayani turned to look at Ben and smiled.

"Well Ben, shall we go?" She said and offered him her hand.

Ben nodded and took her hand and they walked on.

Ayani could feel the boy's potential… the potential of his heritage.

She smiled.

Here in this city, on this planet, in this galaxy they would make a new future a better future…

…

…

…

A few days later as Guzman was waiting in the Command centre watching as the thirteenth and final wave came through, according to plan General Hammond was going to go through afterwards with the last defenders.

According to the latest radio transmission from Colonel O'Neal the defence around Cheyenne Mountain had collapsed as the loyalist forces was hell bent on retaking Stargate Command.

All contact with the outside world on the Earth end of the wormhole had been cut off.

"Atlantis, this is SGC, do you read, over?" Came a transmission.

"This is Atlantis SGC, reading you loud and clear over." Guzman answered.

"Status report, over." Came Hammond's reply.

"The last of the thirteenth wave of refugees are coming through as we speak, over." Guzman reported.

"Good we're sending the last group now." Hammond said.

"Sir, what's happening over there?" He then asked, as this entire operation had been rushed.

"We've lost contact with NORAD and the Kinsey loyalists have entered the top levels, right now we've retreated to Stargate Command and blocked the elevator shafts. We won't be able to hold for long though. SGC over and out." Hammond replied, Guzman could hear the alarms blaring in the background.

Then that little shrimp of a geek McKay came running and it was clear from his expression that something was terribly wrong.

"We are going to die!" McKay yelled frantically.

This outburst made the people around stare at him some of the new arrivals even with worry.

Victor quickly met him and took hold of his shoulders.

"Calm down, what's the problem?" He asked sternly.

"I finally found the room with the power ZPMs and they are all but drained. It's a wonder the shield hasn't failed yet." Rodney replied still panicking.

"Wait a minute, I thought you said that those gizmos would last for centuries millennia's even?" Victor asked now a bit worried.

"Yes, but now the city is automatically coming online thanks to us and whatever power it had is draining fast, right now it is trying to overcompensate by keeping both the shield and life-support on at the same time and with our numbers it is just not enough power!" Rodney explained hysterically.

"What if we plug in a couple of the naquadah generators, would that be enough?" Victor asked.

"Not even if we plug in ALL of them!" Rodney shrieked.

Then Victor got a communication from one of his teams.

"This is Warrant officer Okuda, we've been cut off in a hallway close to one of the piers." Came a less than calm voice.

"Can you get through the door." Guzman queried keeping his calm while McKay seemed to be going through several stages of colouring in his normally pale face.

"No, the shield just retracted before we even knew what was happening sir. Right now, we're in a hallway that is blocked at both ends but there's water coming in and it's rising fast…

…

…

…

… **..…. Stargate Command, Earth ….….**

.

.

"They've broken through!" Came a radio transmission from the SGC base entrance at the main elevator.

"The airshaft's been compromised." Came another transmission.

General George Hammond listened to the reports as his soldiers was steadily being driven back on every _front_.

"General, O'Neal here, the last group have gone through." Came Jack's short report.

That was it.

George took the mic.

"Listen, SGC personnel, this is Hammond, retreat to the gate room I repeat everyone retreat to the gate room." He ordered.

"Sergeant Siler." He then contacted the base's own _handyman_ in the power room.

"Siler here sir." Came the reply.

"I want you to yank out the ZPM and bring it here, we're not leaving it for the Trust." Hammond ordered.

"Yes sir." Siler responded and went to work, as the wormhole would remain open even without a direct power source as the power was only required in order to _dial out_.

He then walked quickly out of his office and to Stargate Operations where he met the rest of SG-1.

"Colonel, I need your code." He then turned and said to Jack and they started tapping in their respective codes.

After a few moments of the two officers having entered their codes…

"Attention, the base self-destruct has been activated, you have ten minutes until detonation." Came a calm female voice over the entire base, which was the signal to whatever was left of the base's personnel to _haul ass_.

"Why is it always a female voice to do these clichéd self-destruct alerts?" Jack wondered as they quickly headed to the gate room with all the equipment that they could carry.

"Well sir, it is because most people feel more at ease with a calm female voice on the speakers." Major Carter explained.

As they walked down into the Gate room.

" _Right_ , I feel a _lot_ better with a female voice telling me I'm about to die…" Jack replied snidely.

"General, there's something wrong with the connection." Harriman reported as he was still at his post, then the door controls to operations was being hacked and seeing no other recourse as from here the enemy could disconnect the wormhole and trapping his fellow SGC personnel in the gate room.

He took up the P90 he had and a grenade while tapping a button and the blast shield went down obscuring the view to and from the gate room.

Moments later in the gate room the others as George was now sending through the last of his personnel and equipment – there was a sudden explosion from Operations…

On the surface at the Cheyenne Mountain complex there was something closely defined as an earthquake as the SGC's self-destruct device went off and buried the SGC in tons of rubble…

…

…

 **...**

… **Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy …**

.

.

"What the hell's going on up there?" Sumner radioed in as he and one of his squads had been trying to get the door opened trapping the Navy SEAL team in the corridor where the shield had simply retracted from when all of a sudden, the entire city started rumbling.

At the Command Centre Guzman was receiving distress calls from all sectors about the _earthquake_ or rather _city quake_.

"What the hell's going on Doctor?" He shouted to McKay over the rumbling noise and frightened screams.

Rodney checked his computer pad and an expression of amazement was shown in his face.

"It's the city… it's rising from the bottom of the ocean!" He exclaimed as he had finally managed to translate what the flashing message had meant… Failsafe.

"How?" Victor blurted out as he like everyone there were suddenly forced to hold on as the city shook violently causing many to lose their footing and fall down.

McKay held on to a railing for dear life.

"It's some kind of failsafe Commander, the city's ZPMs are nearly depleted and the city computer is enacting a failsafe… Raising us to the surface.

"The wormhole is destabilising!" A scientist that had been checking the console that controlled the Stargate shouted over the noise.

"What?" Victor hissed as General Hammond and SG-1 and the last crew of the SGC was about to come through.

"Keep it open!" He yelled but to no avail as the wormhole inside the gate flickered as there was a lot of _fireworks_ display from various consoles as the city failed to keep the wormhole open as it flickered and then disconnected and the entire Command Centre as well as the gate room went black along with the entire city except for those few areas that had been successfully plugged in with the naquadah generators…

As the city of Atlantis after ten thousand years again rose to the surface of the planet…

…

…

…

… **INTERVAL ….**

.

.

… **Langara City, newly built capital of the United Nations of Langara …**

.

.

A squad of soldiers from the Langara UN military were guarding the stargate when it suddenly started spinning, indicating a wormhole opening,

The soldiers took positions and called for reinforcements.

"This is Lang, we need reinforcements in the gate room immediately." The officer in charge demanded as the familiar swooshing sound with the water like wave coming out of the stargate.

Jonas Quinn now personal scientific advisor to the Langaran United world council, was in his lab smiling as he usually did when learning something new.

After first establishing the base the stargate had been moved to the new city that still was little more than a collection of barracks for both soldiers and civilians, with nicer houses for the higher ups, Jonas and his wife Lena – a computer and electronics scientist from the Andari Federation now lived in a nice big house in the city.

He and his assistant had finally managed to perfect a new formula for a safer Naquadria reaction with more yield than usual, both energy as well as potential military.

He thought it was sad that science had to dream up new weapons that could potentially cause mass destruction.

" _But, as long as the Goa'uld or any other threat still loom over us…_ " He thought as he remembered his adventures with SG-1, back then he had been considered a traitor, now he was often heralded a hero, when an officer from the Langaran UN Force came rushing in.

"Doctor Quinn, you need to come to the gate room, sir." The young female officer requested curtly.

Jonas reluctantly looked up from his work and then walked out of the lab briskly with the officer in tow.

When he got to the gate room he smiled and then his jaw dropped in shock…

…

…

…

 **That was the firth chapter, hope it was enjoyable and please review.**


	6. Act 2: Chapter 3 Runaway

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or Terra Nova or Vampire…**

 **OH, and just in case I have forgotten.**

 **Some characters will be younger to better suit the story which is why it may have been confusing.**

 **And also, I apologise if I have been hurrying this story along too much as when I do that I get sloppy…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The trip to the Pegasus Galaxy took nearly three weeks as Loki's ship had to tow not just the Prometheus but also three refugee ships from Tollana – all packed with refugees.

Admiral Nathaniel Taylor formerly of the US Navy Seals – for by now there was probably no longer a United States of any kind – Looked out through the bridge view port as the small _fleet_ came out of hyperspace and as the planet came into view, a rather beautiful planet, from the side of it he could see it was a big ocean though he noticed some landmasses.

He put all of his doubts in the back of his mind.

There was work to be done.

"Admiral, Loki is contacting us." The Coms officer reported.

Taylor nodded, "Put him through." He said and a moment or so later there was a bright flash and Loki was in his chair sitting right in front of Taylor's own command chair.

"This is the planet of Atlantea, here is where we will part ways. I just scanned the system and there seems to be an Alterran or rather Lantean weapons satellite far out in the system and my long-range scan indicate some form of structure in the inner system. Also, there seems to be some form of vessel on the bottom of the ocean just north of this planet's equator." Loki explained as Taylor was still collecting himself from the surprise of Loki just appearing like that.

Then he nodded to as what the diminutive alien had just said.

"What did you say, on the bottom of the ocean?!" Taylor burst, worrying that for the people that by now must have arrived… Worried that they had come too late.

"I will leave you now." Loki said totally unfazed by the human's outburst.

"Wait a minute, you…" Taylor started but in a flash of blinding light the rouge Asgard was gone.

"Damnit!" Taylor swore, he was getting seriously annoyed by this guy _flashing_ in and out as he pleased.

"Err sir, I'm reading activity on the surface." The scan officer reported timidly.

Taylor collected himself.

"Show me and zoom in." Taylor ordered and soon at his command chair in his screen he could see how the surface of the ocean at the coordinates that Loki had given, the ocean seemed to heave as something from underneath the waves was pushing upwards and soon what looked like a city was calmly resting on the surface.

There was metal looking spires and towers rising with one big tower rising towards the sky in the middle of the _city_.

"Alert the rest of the fleet." He then ordered…

…

…

…

As the city settled on the surface of the ocean and sent a tidal wave like a ripple in all directions.

In the city as the shield finally went offline and the _city quake_ stopped, things started to settle down though in the Command Centre Victor could still hear worried murmurs from the people that arrived only minutes ago through the stargate.

"Guzman, Sumner here." Came Sumner's voice through the com.

"Sumner, what's the status down there over?" Guzman replied.

"We managed to get the door opened just now, Okuda and his team are alive – drenched but okay." Sumner reported.

Victor breathed out heavily in relief.

"Please get them to the infirmary and then you may wanna come up here." Victor suggested.

"Affirmative, over and out." Sumner replied and cut the com.

Victor and the rest of the people now that the city was above water noticed what looked like afternoon sunlight coming through the main tower windows.

Victor saw where the sunlight came through a pair of doors that he walked to opened and walked outside and beheld a vast ocean.

It had to be the most beautiful sundown ever considering that everything nearly went to hell, there was ocean in every direction he could see – just a vast body of blue waves as far as the eye could see and a calm see breeze caressed his tanned face as if to greet him to the surface and for a moment all he cared about was that calming feeling of the breeze.

"Commander Guzman, sir." Came Cadet John Shepard's voice as he came running from the Command Centre.

Victor turned around and he could then see the excitement in the young man's face as Shepard had to bow down and pick up his weapon that he had dropped in the excitement.

"What's up Cadet?" Victor queried calmly.

The young Airforce cadet collected himself.

"Sir, we're getting a hail from Admiral Taylor, they're in orbit right now!" Shepard nearly shouted – his blue eyes squinting somewhat at the sunlight.

"Good work kid." Victor said as he ordered that the com relay it to him.

"Guzman, is that you?" Came Admiral Taylor's voice in Victor's earpiece.

"Yes sir." Victor answered excitedly.

"Commander, it's good to hear your voice." Taylor said.

"Likewise, sir." Victor replied.

"I'm coming down so you can brief me on the status down there?" Taylor then said and cut the com.

…

…

…

At one the _kindergarten_ sectors Ben was having one of those fits that he had been having since he was a small child while Jim tried to hold on to his little brother while the latter started screaming.

Both Ayani and Tashaya could hear and started rushing over but too late as Ben tore himself free from Jim and they could see his silvery eyes almost glowing.

"It can't be the change, not at this age!" Ayani huffed to Tashaya as they neared where Jim was trying to talk to Ben – trying to calm him down – which was NOT working.

Ben was totally bewildered as all he was _hearing_ right now was what sounded an awfully lot like… drumbeats… And he was also getting very hungry – NO – _Thirsty_ , or… He couldn't explain other than that he felt like charging at just about anyone – anything just as long as this feeling that felt as if he was being torn apart from the inside as his very instincts was at war with him…

Jim was horrified at the feral look in Ben's eyes.

"Ben, calm down, it's gonna be okay." Jim said as he tried to talk him down.

Ben looked at Jim, no he looked at his big brother's throat and he just couldn't tell why.

Ben was breathing heavily while to Jim looking like a wild animal – a cornered wild animal.

"Stay back." Tashaya said as sternly as she could for she could smell as well as sense it from the boy.

"Give him some room, he's having a panic attack." Ayani lied though it wasn't too far from the truth.

Only difference that in Ben's case this was natural as he was going through what all of his kind usually did, but usually not this early as the change – IF it happened – usually took place during or after puberty.

Too late as Ben bolted for the only safe place at the moment… The wide-open door just as Kono came walking through.

"Hey Bennyboy what's u… Oooof!" Kono huffed as Ben basically flew into his stomach as both went down.

Ben quickly got on his feet and didn't even look behind him as he ran out into the hallway and someplace he could feel safe and that was the only thing he could _think_ of right now.

" _Gotta find Mom!_ " He thought.

During his life, the only one that had ever been truly able to calm him down was his mother…

…

…

…

After having landed the _Prometheus_ on a large open area in front of the central tower of the city, Taylor was together with Sumner and Guzman in what they had defined as a briefing or meeting room not far from the command centre.

They were sitting around a large _conference_ like table that took up a significant portion of the room, there was a dim light in the room that made it look orange while some light filtered through the thin walls, there was also some no doubt extremely old and of course very dead potted plants of some sort standing in the corners.

Guzman and Sumner was filling Taylor in on what had happened during the past almost three weeks.

"Had it not been for all the people with that ATA-gene things might not have gone as good as they did." Guzman noted.

"We're still trying to find living quarters for everyone. But the _good_ news is that we have yet to explore the city completely." Sumner reported.

"How many made it through before you lost contact with SGC?" Taylor then asked.

"Difficult to say sir, but according to the figures that we got from the SGC puts the numbers of civilians around ten thousand. Not counting the military personnel." Guzman replied.

Taylor thought it was amazing that they were able to send through that many in only a few weeks.

"And at least a third of that are orphans." He added.

"The Stargate was active almost 24-7, we had to work around the clock to ensure that the gate room wasn't gonna get overcrowded. Right now, most of the refugees are camped out just about anywhere there's room." Sumner added as well.

"Did General Hammonds granddaughters get through alright?" Taylor then asked as he had made a promise that he'd look after his old friend's family.

"They arrived in the early waves and I made sure they are in their own quarters, and one of the eggheads – Doctor Beckett looked after them." Guzman said.

After some contemplation Taylor nodded.

"What about all the orphans?" Taylor then asked – he hadn't yet dropped the _bomb_ that there was in orbit right now even more refugees.

"Doctor Taylor and Doctor Radcliff managed to find a large complex where we put most of the kids." Guzman answered.

"Good." Taylor nodded approvingly, he was relived also that his wife and son had made it.

Then one of the _doors_ to the room opened and Commander Washington stepped in.

"The representatives of the Tollan refugees have arrived Admiral." She notified him.

"Good, allow them in here." Taylor responded.

Alicia stepped aside and nodded to someone outside, a few other people entered among them the representatives of the Tollan refugees.

Taylor, Guzman and Sumner stood up as they started to walk into the room.

"Welcome, please take a seat everyone." Taylor said while motioning for the chairs around the table

The woman known as Itzel despite staring in wonder around her took a chair around the large table in the room.

"Admiral Taylor, is this truly one of the Ancient's city-ships?" She asked amazed.

Sumner, Guzman and Taylor snapped to at the word _ship_ …

…

…

…

At one of the newly designated power rooms close to one of the _piers_ , McKay was supervising the instalment of one of the naquadah generators, along with three engineers.

"I don't get it. We've plugged it in, it should be giving power." One of the engineers huffed.

McKay was checking the schematics he had managed to get from the local computer grid.

Suddenly there was some sparks coming from the thick table looking pillar they had placed the generator on.

"Crap! I'd be good if those Ancients had left any Advanced-Electronics-for-dummies, lying around here." Another engineer pointed out tiredly.

Everybody hadn't gotten much sleep the last couple of weeks, and with the chaos thanks to so many people being all over the place right now…

"Well, shucks, they probably thought we'd know all we need to know with Mister _Genius_ here." A female engineer chuckled which made her two male colleagues to laugh as everyone knew who the joke was addressed to.

McKay scowled at the _joke_ and then went back to checking his data pad.

"That must be it." He said after seeing that one connection from the power station had been inexplicably severed.

"The connection from the main hub seems to have been severed somehow." He mumbled and put his finger to his earpiece.

"Stephens, are you anywhere near the main power hub yet?" He asked impatiently, he had sent a team of scientists and engineers to check out the most vital systems to see how they could connect their own naquadah generators to the city's main grid that was now dark, they had made attempts earlier but that had resulted in the generators being automatically disconnected.

"Hold on a minute McKay, we just got radioed that one of the kids have gone missing." Came the reply.

"Hey, your job is to fix the god damned main power distribution hub, not play patty cake with some dumb kid." Rodney hissed.

"But, they said the kid freaked out and are alone and scared somewhere around the city." Stephens protested.

Rodney was getting really annoyed by all those brats.

" _Katseles does have a good point about the stupidity in bringing kids along_." He thought angrily.

"Look, I don't care and I'm your superior and I say fix the damn power distribution hub… NOW!" He yelled, the three engineers stopped momentarily and stared at him in surprise.

"What's his delio?" The female engineer asked quietly to the others.

"Apparently one of them kids kicked Mister centre-of-the-universe over there and humiliated him." One of the others whispered in a slight southern accent while gesturing to McKay.

The three engineers started chuckling until a stern look from McKay quieted them down, but they still grinned…

…

…

…

At the Main power distribution hub Stephens had finally managed fix the problem but was rather unsure – after all, there could be a reason why the distribution hub had deactivated those particular circuits... – "Oh well, orders are orders." He mumbled as he now activated the hub as they did need to start powering up the areas of the city they were using.

And he wasn't a fan of Doctor McKay either…

"Okay, everything seems to check out alright over here." He radioed McKay.

"About damned time!" Came McKay's reply in his _usual_ voice.

" _That guy really need to chill out_." Stephens thought.

Stephens was thinking that according to the city schematics there was definitely enough room for their current numbers and more apparently.

" _We only need to start organizing things better_." He thought, and with the hub working and their own naquadah generators…

A place of his own, he thought about it and then there was a loud beeping noise coming from the Main hub terminal.

He checked it and it looked like some form of power surge building up.

"Ah, McKay, Something's seriously wrong here!" He all but shouted into his earpiece.

"Shut it down, just shut it down now!" Came McKay's frantic reply.

Stephens tried to shut the hub down but he could see on his own data pad that he'd used to connect to the hub that the surge of power simply wasn't going to be _shut down_ … it had to go somewhere.

"I can't, the power surge is too strong, it'll blow the power distribution hub, it has to go somewhere!" Stephens yelled back…

…

…

…

Meanwhile…

In the conference room Taylor and the representatives from the Tollan refugees along with Sumner and Guzman was talking about the most pressing concerns.

"Just before we came here I ordered a general census on our numbers, on the three Tollan starships we counted a total number of three thousand five hundred and fifty-two refugees." Itzel reported.

"And about five hundred of them are orphans, originally part of a special program on Tollana for children with unexplainable mental problems. Me and my group was part of the caretakers of those orphanages." She finished.

"What kind of problems?" Sumner asked concernedly.

"We did manage to find out that it was genetic but those problems usually subsided during or after adolescence, the reason as to why I cannot say. But it was considered a great shame for the families of such children." Itzel said and lowered her eyes before looking at Taylor again.

"Even a society as advanced as ours were far from perfect in that _abnormal_ children are treated like something to be forgotten." She added sadly.

"My wife does have a doctorate in child psychology… As well as a few more _ologies_ I can't even remember how they are pronounced." Taylor noted.

"Aha, I am also a doctor of children's mental health, perhaps your wife could help me?" Itzel proposed now obviously brightened up, these Earth people may be centuries behind the Tollan in most if not all scientific fields, but Itzel was curious about everything that might help her with the children and not just the _abnormal_ Tollan children.

Taylor was about to reply when something that had to be alarms going off.

Guzman quickly touched his earpiece to activate it.

"What's going on?" He asked and then looked worried and turned to Taylor.

"Admiral, there's some sort of power surge build up." He reported.

One of the Tollan that had accompanied Itzel rose.

"Err, Admiral Taylor, if it is a power surge you could always activate the stargate as it draws an immense amount of power. He suggested as Taylor quickly rose as Sumner had already opened the large doors to the room and into the Operations area.

Taylor nodded thankfully to the Tollan and then turned and ran out of the room and looked at Sumner who nodded back in understanding and turned to the Command centre where they had figured out that the gate control room was.

"Activate the stargate!" He bellowed across the large area.

The officer in charge looked back.

"What address?" She shouted back.

"It doesn't matter just activate the damn gate!" Sumner shouted.

The officer gave just picked a random address from the computer – The addresses was understandable even if the language of any name was not –

"Everyone clear out of the area near the gate!" Taylor shouted and people hustled away as to not get hit by the _wave_.

By now there was obvious sparks coming off of the computers and anything that carried electrical power.

Then the stargate activated and the familiar ca-whoosh as the energy wave showed establishing a stable wormhole.

After a few sparks and everything seemed alright.

"This is McKay, Commander, Colonel, you have to activate the stargate so we can bleed off the power surge coming!" Came McKay's frantic voice in Sumner's and Guzman's ears.

Guzman answered before Sumner.

"It's alright Doc, we already have." He replied…

…

…

…

As the stargate was kept open just to make sure everything was stable.

"Do we have any of them M.A.L.P.s on hand Colonel?" Taylor asked.

"Yes sir, we haven't had time to find any storage for some of them yet." Sumner replied.

"There should be one just outside in the nearest hallway from the Ops area." He added.

"Good, bring it in and prepare to send it through the gate, we might as well do something useful while the gate's open." Taylor said.

Sumner saluted casually and walked down from the balcony that surrounded almost the entire Operations area where the briefing room as well as the Command centre was.

A few minutes later the M.A.L.P was being sent through the open stargate.

Taylor walked into the command centre where they had set up some of the computer equipment as well as the controls for the M.A.L.P.

Itzel came walking towards him while she wide-eyed stared at the architecture of the actual ancients.

"Sorry about all that, now let's talk about bringing down your people and…" Taylor started when suddenly there was a lot of shouting from the nearby hallway as a kid of no more than ten or eleven came running into the Operations area.

He was soon followed by several people including Taylor's wife Ayani.

"Stop him before he hurts himself." She shouted worryingly.

Taylor quickly stood in the boy's way preparing to scold the little rascal but mellowed as he could clearly see the bewilderment in the kid's eyes.

"It's alright kid." He said and knelt down, the poor boy must've freaked out as his eyes were darting all over the place as if looking for something.

"Hey kid, just take it easy, none's gonna hurt ya, not while I draw breath." He said calmingly to the freaked-out boy and gently put a friendly hand on the boy's shoulder.

Ben gasped for breath after running, and looked at the friendly older man that put his hand on his shoulder.

Then, he saw the shimmering light of the stargate behind the man…

" _Mom!_ " He thought and then sprinted away towards the stargate.

"Stop him!" Jim shouted as he had obviously followed with Kono coming huffing into the Operations area.

But too late Ben jumped into the active wormhole that moments later closed.

"NOOO!" Jim screamed in horror as his little brother disappeared through the now closed wormhole to…

Taylor swore as he rose.

" _We have a runaway_." He thought…

…

…

…

 **Well that was the sixth chapter and I hope it was enjoyable.**

 **Please leave some reviews for me.**


	7. Act:3 Chapter 1 Building a New Future

**Here's the 7** **th** **chapter.**

 **Y'all may have noticed how I partitioned the story into Act 1, Act 2 and so on,**

 **To better keep track of the story and basically the acts will be like sub portions of the general story.**

 **Like Sokar is still around in this story as Apophis never usurped him in this timestream.**

 **.**

… **. ACT 3, THE LILIN RISETH….**

… **.…. Secret location, somewhere in North America…**

A couple of months after the _Tau'ri civil war_ and the exchange of nuclear weapons.

The world had slowly started to collect itself from its temporary insanity, though there were still riots and occasional military clashes.

Adriano, Consul of the House of Romulus was sitting in a small darkly lit conference room at the short end of a table, on the opposite side sat Eoin O'Reilly the Brenin of Clan Tuatha De Danann.

In the room the windows were covered by black curtains the dim lighting shone upon artworks that had seldom if ever been seen by a Kine, artworks telling of the history and lore of the Lilin and their creator.

One painting in particular portrayed Adriano's great grandfather Scipio, who was known during his time as Interfectorem lupini which meant _Slayer of lupines_ , he had been the one to potentially finally drive the Fenris Brood into extinction.

Adriano preferred to work with the Tuathans despite the two lineages turbulent past.

As both Lineages had been jointly controlling North America for centuries, with the Romulii in the USA and Mexico and the Tuathans controlling Canada including Alaska and Greenland as well as some of the Caribbean islands.

"We can't just have Canadian armies marching around in US territory, the risk that some _patriotic_ Kine is going to cause trouble increases with each day." Eoin protested calmly in his noticeably _Celtic_ accent.

Adriano didn't seem to hear him as he was studying the computer screen showing the ruins of Washington DC.

By some _Miracle_ the White House was still standing more or less, though it looked more greyish now, surrounded by all that devastation, the lawn was littered with debris and the street around it showed small craters from artillery blasts and expended ammunition from the heavy fighting that had occurred merely hours before the city had been all but destroyed by a small nuke fired most likely from a British submarine in retaliation for the destruction of London… Or maybe an EU submarine?

They had almost lost control over the situation…

On the computer screen that was a live feed he could see heavy APCs that were protected against radiation with people in radiation suits digging through the rubble for whatever survivors that might have made it inside bunkers and nuclear fallout shelters, all to a strangely beautiful sunrise due largely to the ash and smoke in the atmosphere.

" _Roma Nova, this was to have been a second chance, now it lies in ruins_." Adriano thought sadly.

"are you listening?" Eoin asked.

Adriano looked up and gently pushed the lap top computer away.

"Yes, I heard what you said." He answered wearily.

"So, how do we go about this." Eoin asked.

"I need your help in order to recapture both Cheyenne Mountain as well as Area-51 where the Prometheus was built." Adriano replied.

"I suggest you go for the former as I'm quite sure those paranoid Kine occupying Area-51 would use this as an excuse to try and rally what's left of the Kinsey loyalists in some childish act of patriotism." He noted.

"And there is a risk of them exposing the hand of the Lilin." He added.

Eoin nodded in approval.

"I agree, but how can we be sure that the stargate wasn't destroyed by the nuclear blast as well?" He queried.

"Had the blast been strong enough to actually destroy the gate then the gate would likely have increased the blast at least a hundredfold if not more and there would be nothing but a huge crater where Cheyenne Mountain is. The nuclear device used for the self-destruct at Stargate Command was only strong enough to level the complex and bury the gate not destroy it." Adriano explained shaking his head, the Tuathans had always been warriors not scientists like the Archimedeans.

" _And unlike the Archimedeans the Tuathans at least have a personality despite their fondness of war and revelry_." Adriano thought amused.

"By the way, how are you faring in Oceania?" Adriano then asked casually even _trying_ to sound friendly.

"It has gone well above any expectations; the people fully support the new resolution to form a new political entity." Eoin replied enthusiastically.

"Good, then all there's left really is crushing what's left of the Kinsey loyalist armies here and then that quagmire in Europe to sort out." Adriano noted smiling as he could see Eoin clearly seemed really anxious.

"Let me guess, you'd rather be out there risking your life in combat than here? You do know it is wiser we do this from behind the curtain." He noted.

"Bah! Let me be in the middle of combat with my foe's blood on my tongue, and I have all the wisdom I need." Eoin stated with fire, his lineage had always preferred combat to diplomacy.

Every lineage had their _speciality_ … Adriano reminded himself of as the World order of the post-World War III had already been decided among the Lilin.

Elsewhere in the US, the orders were relegated to the commanders in the field as the civil war in America was approaching the end.

Agents were activated and given their orders, assassinations were carried out.

But all was not as well as the Lilin would like, for from hidden bases in the fallen superpowers of the Earth other organisations made plans to resist the Lilin _World Order_ , some of these were ancient societies that even had knowledge about the Lilin's existence…

…

…

…

… **Orbit of Delmak, Capital world in Sokar's domain…**

.

.

.

Sokar sat on his throne musing about his plans to get back at the system lords.

His throne room was huge with polished stone pillars with his most elite Jaffa guards standing at attention behind each and every one.

Among the ranks of the System Lords Sokar was never spoken of other than in hushed whispers, not as hated as that insignificant little bug Anubis, but still…

Sokar had spent centuries building up Delmak's industries as well as the Jaffa population, he also had a number of worlds were the human slaves produced mostly farming products to feed his ever-growing numbers of Jaffa.

His fleet would maybe in a couple of decades outnumber the combined fleets of the System lords as Delmak was the most heavily industrialised world in Goa'uld space, something of an oddity for a Goa'uld as it was now home to over a billion Jaffa, such numbers were all but unheard of as standard Goa'uld practice was to keep populations at a controllable level even Jaffa populations so as to avoid rebellions to break out or at the very least be more manageable.

The planet's orbit also housed enormous ship yards that could easily churn out Ha'taks at an impressive rate making Sokar's fleet the largest of any single Goa'uld.

Suddenly he was interrupted in his thoughts when one of his more trusted servants came hurrying in bowing at least three times before Sokar raised a pale white hand with the golden looking Kara-kesh.

"My lord." The servant huffed out of breath, it was unusual for him to be hurrying like this.

"Yes." Sokar answered in his amplified voice, thinking if he should simply execute the man or have him tortured to death like his predecessor, but he decided to listen.

"My lord, a Ha'tak of unknown origin has come out of hyperspace." The man reported while bowing keeping his eyes firmly down at the polished stone floor of the extravagantly decorated – and not to mention huge throne room.

"Have it made any contact?" Sokar asked his servant.

"No, my lord, it simply went into orbit and has not answered any of our calls. It just remains in orbit." The servant noted.

Sokar frowned which made him look even more intimidating as the veins in his host's extremely pale face showed.

He activated a hidden panel in his jewel encrusted golden throne and a computer control panel appeared as well as a hologram of the near orbit also appeared.

The Ha'tak looked different than other Ha'taks.

Then he remembered the destruction of that advanced human world Tollana by Anubis he had heard about.

He had actually been making a plan for a potential future assault on those upstarts himself, but had then heard how that old reptile Anubis had beat him to it, which made him boil inside.

If this was one of Anubis's Ha'taks… then he wanted it – no matter the cost.

"Send a large boarding party and secure that Ha'tak." He ordered and the servant shuddered in fear at his master's gaze and scurried off bowing every ten feet as he did to carry out his commands…

…

…

…

When the boarding party reached the advanced Ha'tak they were met by an eerily silence.

The commanding Jaffa smiled as he and some of his party came in through one of the hangar bays and beheld rows of what had to be equally advanced _Deathgliders_ just hanging in their positions as if ready to launch, their god would no doubt order production of the advanced vessels, the master could almost imagine how it would be like to command this ship and dispensing righteous fury upon the enemies of his god Sokar.

But where was the crew?

The ship was dark all over so they had to use hand-lights in order to find their way.

"Master!" One of his subordinate Jaffa warriors called out.

"What do you have for me?" The Jaffa master replied.

The warrior did not have to explain further as he shone his light on the blood splatters on the deck near one of the _Deathgliders_ , could the crew have been forced to abandon ship perhaps?

A poisonous leak maybe?

A mutiny? That would explain the blood, it was well known among the Jaffa of Sokar that the other gods were weak on discipline.

The blood splatters, the mysteriously abandoned ship, these questions would have to be answered at a later date as by now the remaining boarding party had arrived, they realised that the communications system was apparently also offline.

The Jaffa master summoned his junior officers.

"Our first priority is to take command of the pel'tak, so that we can re-establish shipboard communication as well as communication with the surface." He explained.

"Jaffa kree!" He then ordered and the boarding party split up into several teams with his own personal team would go directly for the bridge while the rest secured the ship.

All of a sudden, the blast doors to the hangar closed, shutting the Jaffa of Sokar inside.

In the darkness of the formerly Goa'uld warship dark figures begin moving…

…

…

…

Over an hour later and Sokar was getting impatient, when suddenly he was notified by a servant of communication with the Ha'tak in orbit had been established.

" _Finally_." He thought as he wondered if he should have someone tortured to increase expediency.

"Report!" He thundered.

"My lord Sokar, we have captured the Ha'tak and are ready for your orders." The Jaffa master said in a rather stale voice.

"Bring it down to land at my palace at once!" Sokar growled impatiently, he wondered if he should have the Jaffa master tortured for not putting enough respect in his tone.

" _The prize is far more important, I will study its secrets and advance my technology_." He thought.

On the Pel'tak of the former _derelict_ Ha'tak the Jaffa master dropped to the floor – dead with his throat ripped out and Smythe wiped his mouth smiling, he had used an old psychic blood technique where a Lilin could by biting its victim actually take control over their actions.

Around him and his Enkidu – Which was the warrior caste among the Lilin – The rest of the Jaffa lay dead. Around the ship similar fates was handed to the rest of the boarding party.

…

…

…

Sokar stood up utterly delighted at the news.

"Order them to land the ship at my palace." He ordered.

And an hour later, the Goa'uld warship landed at the massive palace of and Sokar watching from a window as the ship came down smiled evilly at the plans he was dreaming up.

" _As soon as I learn the technology of this ship, I will build an armada and then the council of System Lords shall feel my divine wrath_." He thought as he beheld the ship – _HIS_ ship – lowering down through the atmosphere and unto one of the landing platforms on top of his palace.

Sokar returned to his throne room and sat down on his throne when suddenly the transport rings was activated and there was obviously something that was transported but… nothing.

"What is the meaning…" He started when all of a sudden two of his guards dropped down dead as something had seemingly slit their throats.

Another one fell screaming to the floor – by now the rest of the guards had started wising up and ran to form a defensive ring around their _god_ to protect him from this unseen foe.

Sokar tried to call for reinforcements but to no avail as one by one of his Jaffa warriors fell seemingly killed by blows from _thin air_.

Then as the last of the terrified warriors fell the rings activated again and an object that looked almost exactly like an ancient cry pod appeared.

And now Sokar could see his assailants appearing as they deactivated their cloaking devices, he could not sense anything from them that would have indicated other Goa'uld or even those cursed Sodan shol'va that were almost legendary nowadays.

These _warriors_ were dressed in Tau'ri looking uniforms as they appeared Sokar quickly activated his personal shield, this shield was indeed powerful but had two major faults, the first was that they could be breached by something moving slowly as long as it had mass the other fault was that while active, the user could not use the offensive function of the Kara kesh.

"Who are you and how dare you come before me in this manner?" Sokar thundered but was ignored.

A member of these strange warriors with almost white hair and seemingly red eyes wiped his sword and sheathed it into the sheath strapped to his back and while some of them still pointed their primitive Tau'ri weapons at him the others fell to their knees. But Sokar suspected somehow, they were not kneeling to him but to whomever – WHATEVER – was resting in the coffin like pod that were now opening with a hissing sound and slowly releasing a cloud of condensation that formed a small temporary mist as it exited the capsule.

"Behold, the Supreme Voivode of Clan Lucifer who bear his name." The warrior declared as he now knelt in front of the capsule with his back towards Sokar totally ignoring him.

" _Lucifer_?!" Sokar thought and now for the first time in thousands of years he felt utter dread.

Now the capsule had opened fully and at first a hand dripping with what looked like blood was visible as it gripped the lower part of the capsule and the fingers that looked long and bony and ended in nails that looked more like claws.

And now a figure slowly rose from inside the capsule and Sokar knew who it was and felt true fear.

"Impossible!" Sokar exclaimed forgetting to distort his voice as he recognized the naked blood covered figure that rose from the ancient capsule…

Lucifer stood in his full height when he slowly stepped out of the specially designed ancient cryotube and approached the would-be _god_.

His eyes looked glowing red which was _normal_ for a Lilin of such advanced age.

Lucifer smiled while the blood – from hundreds if not thousands of victims that had been sacrificed in order to keep him from aging throughout the centuries he had spent in torpor – dripped off of him as he still weakly stepped up the few steppes up to Sokar's throne.

"I told you so many millenniums ago, that we would meet again old reptile when you slithered off into the garden while I drank the lifeblood of your warriors and you then current host." Lucifer said in a low almost _demonic_ sounding voice.

Sokar involuntarily grasped his own throat as he remembered the feeling, he nearly didn't get away then – but he was safe for the moment within the shield he had activated through his Kara kesh.

Lucifer simply stepped up to him and slowly extended his hand through the forcefield and then deactivated it despite Sokar's struggle, in desperation Sokar tried to run but it was already too late as the ancient Lilin grabbed him by the shoulder and the top of his head, Lucifer smiling and revealed his fangs fully extended.

He despite the Goa'uld's struggling carefully bent Sokar's head to the side so that his throat was exposed – and then he struck sinking his fangs deep into the jugular of the host that Sokar inhabited.

From his place behind at the foot of the steps to the throne, Smythe smiled as his master drank from Sokar's host,

As the host was dying the parasite Sokar tried one desperate avenue of escape and left his host.

But, a sharp nailed hand shot out and grabbed the parasite that screeched.

Lucifer dropped the dead host and brought the parasite so that their eyes met, Lucifer's eyes glowed a reddish colouring as he glared tauntingly at his ancient enemy.

"Not this time." Lucifer hissed in a low tone while blood from the host dripped from his mouth down on the bloodstained floor just in front of the throne.

"There will be no garden for you to hide in OR _Ancients_ to protect you." He continued menacingly, saying the word _ancient_ with utter contempt.

He then grabbed the Goa'uld with both hands at each end.

"Let the death cry of your entire pitiful race begin here!" He growled and sank his teeth into the parasite and devoured it while Sokar screeched in agony, bitterness and terror.

He then dropped the husk of Sokar next to his dead host and turned towards first Smythe that had found a cloak that Lucifer draped himself with and then with a hand with long and clawed fingers gently touching Nicholas's cheek he then turned to the rest of his minions smiling fatherly.

"For centuries I have guided you from torpor." He started standing before them.

As he then slowly sat down on the throne.

"I have awoken, and from here we shall go forth and finish what we began thousands of years ago." He finished…

…

…

…

In the Pegasus galaxy a small group of people exited the stargate on a forested planet known to its inhabitants as _Athos_.

"Doesn't look like anyone's even around here." Kono said despondently.

Jim nodded, they had been basically going nonstop looking on a number of potential addresses after Ben's disappearance.

The stargate after the power surge and the computer had had some issues that made one address into twenty as the tech that had panic dialled out in order to have the power go somewhere.

So, they had been forced to check every one of the addresses from any stargate that was close to Atlantis.

 **Flashback**

Jim in shock at what happened said to Kono who was nearby "We're going after him."

Kono nodded and yelled out at the technician at the Gate controls "Dial it up!"

Taylor said "Belay that! Gentlemen I understand you both want to find your brother. But we have no way of knowing what's out there and what kind of planet the boy is on."

Jim said "Then myself and Kono will go alone and look for him. We're going to find my little brother and bring him home."

Alicia then said "I'll go with them sir. We'll find him."

Taylor thought it over before finally nodding and said "Go get him back home."

"Wait, I will come with you as well." Doctor Ayani Taylor shouted as she came hurrying over to where Jim and the others were standing near the stargate.

"What? Hell no!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Please, Nathaniel I need to go with them as there are things about Benjamin that require special attention." Ayani explained cryptically which earned her a stern glare from Doctor Tashaya Radcliff.

Taylor seemed to mull it over a few seconds and then nodded though still with a _I require some explaining later_ expression at his wife.

 **Flashback ends**

As the rest of the squad that Commander Washington had brought fanned out in the standard search pattern.

This Admiral Taylor's wife _Ayani_ seemed to know something she did not tell anyone else despite Kono's constant nagging, but there was something about this woman and how she seemed to know so much about Ben and Jim's family.

Jim was losing hope about ever finding Ben as this had to be the fourth or fifth planet they were checking with no trace of Ben, the damnedest thing was that they had encountered actual humans on most of the planets or at least ruins that showed signs of human habitation.

But nowhere had they found any trace of Ben, no one recognized his description.

Then the stargate opened yet again and after the usual _kavoosh_ Commander Washington stopped what she was doing and gestured for everyone else to stop as well as she was receiving a transmission.

After a few minutes…

"Yes sir, but we can't just…" She started and was obviously interrupted and slumped her shoulders.

"Yes sir." She then acknowledged and then turned to the others.

"Listen up people, we are to rig up a beacon with a message just in case he might show up. She started before Jim and Ayani almost in unison protested.

"What? I refuse, we can't just abandon him out here!" Jim protested.

"I agree, there's no telling what the…" Ayani started protested before almost biting her tongue as if she had almost said something that she didn't want the rest to know.

"Look, Mister Shannon, Mister Lao and Doctor, we're not abandoning him but we have been ordered back to Atlantis urgently." Washington explained and gave a stern look at them all to prevent more dissent.

Kono and Jim looked did not look happy and Alicia could understand why.

"Admiral Taylor must have a good reason for ordering us back to base." She said while kindly putting her hand on Kono's shoulder as he were standing closest to her.

After a few moments both Jim and Kono and even Ayani relented while the squad of Marines that had accompanied them started setting up the beacon, and half an hour later they all returned to Atlantis via the stargate.

Jim turned around as if Ben might actually be on the planet.

" _I promise little brother, we won't quit until we've found you_." He thought despondently…

…

…

…

 **Well, finally that was the 7** **th** **chapter of the story.**

 **Sorry for having taken this long as I've been in a serious rut.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you may think and if you wish to give constructive critique then preferably do so from an actual account (They are easy to create).**


	8. Act: 3 Chapter 2 Lost Boy

**SO, here's the eight chapter of this story.**

.

.

.

Athos

Specialist Ronon Dex was bored out of his skull, him and his squad was stuck guarding the trade delegation sent to trade with the Athosians.

They were having some kind of boring tea ceremony.

He looked over at three of his squad mates Hemi, Ara and Tyre and it was obvious they were just as bored as he was.

Suddenly Ara seemed to notice something and gestured to Ronon that turned around towards the forest and they saw how Rakai and Marika came jogging towards them and they seemed anxious.

He had sent them to keep watch around the stargate as a day earlier it had opened and had spat forth what had looked like a boy according to an Athosian from another group than the one Ronon and his people were doing business with.

The boy had disappeared into the thick forest.

Ronon calmly walked over to meet them making sure to not upset the Satedan delegation or the Athosians.

"Report." Ronon ordered.

"You were right, there was activity around the gate after that kid came through." Marika said as he took a swig from his canteen.

"Did you find the boy?" Ronon asked.

Both Marika and Rakai shook their heads.

"No sir. But just a couple of hours ago a weird device came rolling through followed by some people in unknown uniforms and they seemed to have set some form of device up that to me looked like a potential listening device." Rakai reported.

"Could be an advanced scouting party. Are they still at the gate?" Ronon noted and then asked.

"No, they seemed to have been interrupted by something not long after setting up that device because then they returned back through the gate." Marika reported.

Ronon massaged his short-cropped beard for a moment and then decided.

"Marika, you Hemi and Rakai stay here and Ara since you were the only one of us to get a good enough look at the kid you accompany me and Tyre and go back to the gate. I wanna see this _listening_ device." Ronon ordered at which Ara nodded…

…

…

…

On Atlantis After the recon squad got back Admiral Taylor had called for briefing in the big room with according to that _boy-genius_ Doctor McKay was a holographic data storage.

The holographic data room where shown to all the senior officers and the Tollan delegation and McKay together with the other resident genius Carson Beckett had even managed to find a translation making the hologram of a seemingly young ancient woman started to explain…

"Soon new life grew and prospered…"

"It's a hologram." Beckett said which earned him a shove from McKay.

"In time a thousand worlds bore the fruit of life in this form…"

Both Tollans and Earthlings looked on in awe at seeing and hearing an actual ancient – though a hologram – speaking.

"Then one day our people set foot upon a dark world where a terrible enemy slept…"

Doctor Radcliff and Ayani looked anxiously at each other…

"It is all true." Was all that Ayani whispered and Tashaya nodded.

Taylor noticed how both Ayani and Radcliff looked at each other as if confirming something, he could see Ayani mouthing something to Tashaya.

The hologram continued.

"Never before had we encountered beings with powers that rivalled our own and, in our overconfidence, we were unprepared and outnumbered…"

"and this is where this _bedtime story_ takes a darker turn I guess." Colonel Sumner muttered to Commander Guzman who raised an eyebrow at him.

"This enemy fed upon the defenceless human worlds like a plague and eventually all that remained was Atlantis, our city-ship's great shield could protect us from their weapons but we were besieged here for many years until it was decided to submerge our great city to keep it from the enemy and return to Terra, that world that was our first home in the Avalon galaxy…"

"Avalon galaxy?" Someone mumbled in the background.

The hologram now showed the galaxy and all the inhabited stars as blue and that quickly turned red until only one remained.

"Didn't seem to go too well for the _blues_." Kono mumbled.

"There the last survivors of Atlantis lived out their remaining lives in the hope that our kind would one day return." The hologram finally finished…

…

…

…

After the rather unnerving holographic briefing and everyone else had gone off to contemplate and it had been decided to keep this from the general population until they could have a proper meeting and discuss the new information they had just gotten which the Tollan delegation had been adamant about as they obviously didn't like keeping secrets from the people.

Just as Ayani were about to leave Taylor gently grabbed her arm.

"Ayani, can we have a word please." He said and it was clear it was not a question.

"Sure Nathaniel, but we have to get back out there and look for the boy soon." She replied in an evasive manner.

"I couldn't hear exactly what you and Doctor Radcliff whispered about but it looked to me as if you two knew and know more than either let on." Taylor asked and he was worried about the answer as he looked her in the eyes.

Ayani just couldn't avoid her husband's ice-blue stare and started explaining what she knew.

And after several minutes

"So, you're sayin' that not only did you know about these _Wraith_ but also that you belong not just to some secret society but a secret race of _vampires_ that has existed since pretty much the dawn of known human civilization am I right?" Taylor finally asked incredulously.

"We do not call ourselves vampires as that is what ancient humans called us thanks to the actions of some of the other lineages like those cruel Luciferians." Ayani said and ended it almost with a hiss when mentioning the Luciferians, she finally raised her gaze to meet his.

"And about the Wraith, we had no idea if any of our old myths had much if any accuracy and even if these Wraith existed anymore." Ayani finished.

"And all them kids in the special section you and that doctor Radcliff asked for, are they also part of this _Lilin_ thing?" Nathaniel asked a bit angrily – or rather disappointed as he felt almost betrayed by the woman he'd loved ever since he met her having kept something like this – even though he was still a bit sceptical but...

Ayani nodded while slumping her shoulders.

"Though I'm still sceptical about this _Lilin_ thing… unless you can show me proof." He finished sternly and almost jumped when Ayani reluctantly showed him her fangs it felt barbaric for her lineage to show fangs and especially towards the man she loved even though only to show them.

Nathaniel raised both eyebrows in surprise but neither fear nor anger simply befuddlement at learning that _vampires_ were real.

"I'm disappointed Ayani, for you to keep something like this from me." Nathaniel told her.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel, I wanted to tell you so many times but revealing our existence to a Kine is forbidden by law and always punishable by death for even the Kine that learns of it by mistake." Ayani said.

"Who's law?" Nathaniel demanded to know.

"Lilin law states that Kine are never to be made aware of our existence, it has been our most stern law for centuries in order to enforce the _Masquerade_." Ayani explained and looked down into the floor.

"The what?" Nathaniel queried.

"The Masquerade is the law of hiding while living among the Kine both for theirs as well as our safety." Ayani explained.

"I don't follow." Nathaniel said confused.

"Imagine how you'd feel if some of the horror stories you talked about around the campfire was actually real?" Ayani queried.

Now Nathaniel nodded understandingly but still his face was a grim mask.

"I need to think about this Ayani." He finally said after moments of contemplation and then started leaving the room but turned around and looked at her.

"Don't worry, I'll send out more teams to continue looking for the boy but except for that I need to think about everything you told me." He said and then left and the room was lit up slightly by the afternoon light coming through from Operations.

Ayani sighed deeply, she knew what she had done.

Not even her Elder, Alice Kesselring for all her mercy would be very forgiving at what Ayani had just told her husband…

…

…

…

Corporal Acastus Kolya favoured the injury on his hand while he kept an eye on the little brat that had bit him the _boy_ was unconscious but despite Acastus being a lot bigger the little beast had shown an impressive fit of strength when Acastus had tried to catch him after having tracked him through the forest after the boy came running out of the stargate.

Acastus had been forced to subdue the brat with such force that he was worried he may have killed him but the boy was breathing – albeit – unsteadily with shallow breaths.

"What in the name of the ancestors are you kid?" Acastus mumbled as he was waiting for the retrieval team, he had called for earlier to arrive.

He had very nearly gotten caught when the stargate opened just after he had sent his message and he had been forced to fling the kid over his shoulder and run off into the forest right before a strange tracked vehicle drove out of the stargate followed by people in uniforms he did not recognize come out of the gate.

The group of humans set some form of machine up that Acastus could barely identify as the technology looked very advanced from Genii technology.

" _Maybe some form of listening device?!_ " He thought.

Acastus had been on deep assignment with these primitive Athosians for months though by capturing this weird kid maybe things were looking up for him.

Now from the position he had hid with the kid bound to hands and feet, and finally the stargate opened and out came two of his fellow Genii soldiers.

"You sure took your sweet time, I said this was urgent!" Acastus growled as he walked into the glade with the wild boy over his shoulder and simply dropped him on the ground right in front of the two startled soldiers.

One of the soldiers crouched down to have a better look.

"Careful, that beast carries quite a bite." Acastus warned him.

The other one looked at the boy and then Acastus.

"What a little kid is too much for you to handle Kolya?" He chuckled tauntingly.

Suddenly the quite conscious boy despite being tied hand and foot lunged at the crouching soldier and sank his teeth into the man's arm.

"OUCH!" The soldier cried out while managing to yank his arm away from the boy that started thrashing about desperately trying to get free of the ropes all the while actually hissing and growling gutturally showing what looked like sharp teeth.

"What in the name of- The little beast got fangs and he actually bit me!?" The bitten soldier huffed out.

"Quite a lively little fella this one huh?!" The second soldier chuckled.

"Stop yapping and activate the gate." The first soldier ordered while favouring his arm.

The other soldier started punching in the sequence for Genii.

Suddenly the boy had somehow managed to get free and with eyes actually blazing red was grabbing for the nearest soldier.

"Yeah, a real _wild child_!" The soldier that got bit huffed as he managed to grab the boy and now actually had to exert himself holding him.

"Now be a good boy and calm down kid, we're not gonna hurt ya." The second soldier said.

The _Wild Child_ didn't seem to even hear him.

Kolya was mightily impressed with this kid at how abnormally strong he was for a kid.

The boy continued to struggle and screamed an almost feral animalistic scream and tried to bite the soldier holding him this time seemingly aiming for the neck and they could all see the sharp fangs in the boy's upper and lower jaw.

"Hey I said calm down!" The second soldier said and then struck the kid over the head with the butt of his submachinegun…

…

…

…

As Ronon and his two junior soldiers got close to the gate they could hear and see it open, lighting up the – by night – dark forest and they quickly crouched down in the thick brush and as quietly as they could snuck closer to the open area where the gate was situated and stopped close enough to still have some cover while they spied a small band of men two of whom were uniformed though completely unknown to Ronon.

There was another man dressed out in Athosian style clothing that started talking to the two soldiers and he was actually berating them and then showed them something that Ronon and the others couldn't see.

Something that obviously was struggling for dear life.

All of a sudden that _something_ lunged for one of the soldiers who yelped and pulled his hand back.

He noticed Ara coming up beside him.

"That's the kid we looked for that they're manhandling over there." She whispered barely audible but Ronon could hear the tension of anger in her voice.

And all of a sudden, they could see and hear as the _kid_ started flailing about screaming like a mad animal until the second soldier hit the poor _kid_ in the head with his submachinegun.

Ronon had just about had it with this treatment of the kid when…

…

…

…

"STOP THIS!" The voice of a man could be heard and basically everyone including the three Satedans hiding in the brush around the clearing.

Ronon looked from his position where he was still crouching and could see it was the _village_ elder Torren Emmagan with a few of his fellow Athosians carrying whatever _weapons_ they had – The Athosians were a peaceful people… to a point.

"This is none of your concern, just go back to your village and forget you ever saw us." The first soldier said sternly pointing his weapon at the small group of Athosians when from the treeline three more rose from cover.

"How about you do what he says and you won't get hurt." Ronon said while signalling to Ara and Tyre to rise out of cover, not really what Ronon would do normally but he just didn't like people hurting kids – even weirdly strong kids.

And he was not going to let them take the kid to whatever fell fate they had in mind for him.

" _Crap, Satedans. That's all I need!_ " Kolya thought when he saw the three Satedan soldiers with raised weapons stalking into the clearing.

"Look, this boy belongs to us, we'll just take him through the stargate and leave you to your business." Kolya said as he and the other two Genii soldiers started moving towards the now open gate.

"Whoever you are, you may leave but it is obvious that the boy doesn't wish to go with you." Torren said sternly.

"Oh, we're leaving alright and we're taking the kid with us." Kolya said and lifted up the kid as a shield as by now those Satedan brutes were coming closer with their weapons pointing at them.

Ronon's brain was working overtime as he tried to figure anything – any idea to save the kid, when…

…

…

…

At that moment the little boy – that apparently gave these strangers such trouble – as if his life depended on it lunged for Kolya's neck and sank his _fangs_ into it.

"AHHHH!" Kolya screamed out in mostly surprise as the feral kid bit into his neck.

He managed to tear the kid away from his neck and back handed him harshly so that he lost his grip on him and the kid almost flew away towards the Satedan female soldier.

Ronon on the other hand threw himself at the man – he simply saw red at anyone treating a child this way – and tackled him to the ground.

The other two Genii soldiers started raising their weapons but chose not to as the assembled Satedans and Athosians raised theirs.

"Enough of this! NOW!" Torren shouted angrily and even Ronon came to his senses before nearly killing the abuser.

"Specialist Dex, let the man go." The Satedan diplomat envoy ordered and Ronon reluctantly let the bruised and bleeding Kolya go that staggered back on his feet and held his still bleeding throat, it was surprising the kid had torn a rather large piece of skin and flesh off – he had felt how the little beast had actually tried to drinking or eating him!?

He stared at the little _monster_.

" _What the hell are you?_ " He thought.

"And YOU three, whoever you are you better go back to wherever you came from and never come back to Athos!" Torren ordered ominously.

Seeing as they were outnumbered Kolya and the two Genii soldiers withdrew through the stargate and a few minutes later it closed…

…

…

…

He was scared and it hurt all over as every muscle seemingly spasmed continually the strange _hunger_ kept overwhelming him and prevented him from trying to ask these new adults to help him find his family again…

All he could do was flailing wildly as he tried to get away from the woman trying to gently hold him – however that only seemed to make him feel even more desperate to get away… Get away before the strange _hunger_ made him try and hurt her as well – He could see and feel and hear the pulsing in their veins…

…

…

…

 **Well, finally that was the end of this chapter please review and tell me what y'all think and I'd love for some constructive critique.**


	9. Act: 3 Chapter 3: Two Lights in the Dark

**Greetings everyone, here's the 9** **th** **chapter of this story.**

 **And as usual thanks to doctor Anthony for proof reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Two distant stars all alone in the unending darkness of space._

Now both Ara and Ronon were having obvious trouble trying to prevent the bewildered boy from harming both himself and them as he was now basically snapping and clawing at them and anyone that got within range all the while screaming and growling like some maddened animal.

"What's wrong with the kid?" Rakai noted in horror after having gotten almost _too_ close.

They could all see the fangs in the boy's upper and lower jaws.

Even some of the Athosians as well as the leader of the Satedan diplomatic representatives watched in befuddled horror.

"I can feel his pain and fear." A young girl that couldn't be more than fifteen at the most said and ran forward.

"Careful Tanya!" Torren warned worriedly with a raised voice as his youngest daughter ran forward to where the Satedan female soldier Ara and her superior Ronon Dex where trying desperately to hold the feral boy without hurting him or themselves as the boy seemed to possess almost wraith-like strength for a child.

Tanya calmly approached the two Satedans and the struggling boy and without even the smallest trace of fear in her gentle face – only empathy.

 _The two stars now started to move closer to each other._

The boy thrashed violently in the Satedan soldier's grip.

"Hush now and calm down, I know it hurts!" Tanya said soothingly.

She gently touched the sides of the boy's face that still thrashed about but as soon as the girl touched him, he stopped to look at her and all of a sudden, the infernal thirst subsided enough for him to stop thrashing about as she started to sing softly while touching his cheeks and temples and the touch and the melodious voice of the girl that he found very pretty like a light in an otherwise total darkness – Tanya looked at the young boy and could see how his eyes finally faded from the blood red into a more silvery colour – almost like a pair of stars – appeared.

 _And at last the two stars met and it was as if they had known each other for an eternity…_

…

…

…

As Ayani was checking on some of the early test data on Ben and the other _Dormants_ in the lab she and Tashaya had installed themselves in there was a gentle knock from the sliding door behind her. – They had managed to get some modest systems working thanks to the Naquadah generators, including the automatic doors.

She turned around as the door slides open and, in the doorway stands her husband Nathaniel with a gentler almost guilt full look in his face.

"I'm sorry that I kept everything from you, and you have every right to be angry and or disappointed in me…" She starts but he gently waves his hand.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry – which I am – I understand that you had to keep this… Hell I probably wouldn't have believed you anyway if I hadn't seen what I've seen lately. Plus, I kept a good deal from you as well though all those military ops and cloak and dagger crap I kept secret all these years seem kinda smallish compared to the existence of an entirely different race of people." Nathaniel said and chuckled.

Ayani smiled at him.

"How about we start over fresh, no more secrets?" She proposed.

Nathaniel nodded and half-smiled.

"So, about this kid – Ben, I need to know everything you can tell me about what to expect… of him now probably being a _Lilin_." Nathaniel reasoned.

"Right now, he is most likely going through the blood rage." Ayani said seriously.

" _Blood_ _rage_?" Nathaniel asked curiously.

"It is a feral state as his DNA is literally being rewritten – a sort of madness and most importantly his _hunger_ or rather thirst for blood will be insatiable." Ayani started explaining.

"Right now, from what you saw yourself he will have all but no control at all basically he may even be feral, so it is vital that when we do find him to approach carefully as you would a cornered wild animal for that is how he may behave right now. What the teams will be dealing with is literally the ultimate Apex predator ever engineered." She finished.

"But he's just a kid!?" Nathaniel protested worriedly.

Ayani nodded with a sad look in her face.

"He still is and he will be scared just like any normal little boy, but his awakening instincts may and probably will force him to lash out, I can only hope that he hasn't encountered any humans as he will be driven further mad by the very beating of their hearts and the pulsing of the blood in their veins." Ayani explains fretfully.

"What could happen if he does?" Nathaniel asked.

"He could get a _taste_ for it and as human blood is more compatible than for example the blood from a rabbit or other animal it will be like an addiction but way more addictive than any drug you know of." Ayani said.

"And the closer the chance of a dormant becoming a Lilin the greater the risk of them becoming psychotic, me and Doctor Radcliff invented a treatment that would increase the chance of becoming a Lilin thus hopefully avoiding any side effects." She explained.

"But Little Ben's reaction to the treatment we had no idea it would affect him so extremely which means he is of a bloodline with strong genetic connection to perhaps the Founders themselves." She added.

"Okay, so then his brother James is a Lilin as well?" Nathaniel queried.

Ayani shook her head gently.

"No, he is not, you see the Lilin DNA sometimes _jump_ a generation for reasons we have tried to solve for millennias." Ayani explained.

"So, could that treatment turn the elder Shannon into a Lilin too then?" Nathaniel asked.

"If a dormant doesn't become a Lilin during puberty then odds are they never will." Ayani explained to him.

Nathaniel scratched his beard in deep thought.

"Be all that as it may he's still a kid – predator or not – we will find him." He then said.

"I ordered some simpler listening devices set up on the five worlds we visited looking for him, we will find him no matter how long it takes." He declared.

"Just tell whomever that finds him to be very careful as he is now a lot stronger than any Kine of his age." Ayani warned…

…

…

…

"You can let him go, I will look after him." Tanya said calmly to Ronon and Ara that had noticed that the boy had calmed down and least wasn't thrashing around anymore and reluctantly put the boy down still keeping an eye on him just in case the kid might decide on running again.

The boy at first looked at the surrounding forest and at the people around him and then looked at the pretty girl with the gentle face.

Tanya looked back at him and smiled kindly at him and it was then she noticed not just the bruises but the boy seemed to favour his right arm.

" _That man must have injured the poor boy when he captured him_." She thought and felt her own anger rising but quickly controlled it and carefully walked up the him as to not spook him as she could feel he was still far from at ease and was breathing shallow.

Tanya brought up both her hands in a peaceful gesture while smiling kindly as to let the boy know he had nothing to fear from her as she slowly approached and gently put one hand on his slightly bruised cheek.

"It is alright, don't be afraid." She said with a soothing voice and then pointed at his right arm.

"May I look?" She asked.

The boy at first shied away but then allowed Tanya to investigate his arm and as she had suspected…

"His arm has been broken in at least two places." The voice of the female Satedan Ara came from behind her and almost made Tanya jump.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle ya." Ara said apologetically, she had tried to hold the kid without causing further harm which had been an epic feat considering how the boy had put up an impressive struggle only to seemingly be calmed down somewhat by the touch of this girl.

Another young woman left the assembled Athosians and started walking towards Tanya and the strange boy.

"Not you too Elisabeth!?" Torren grumbled to what he k new were _deaf ears_ as when it came to his two youngest daughters unlike their elder sister Teyla Elisabeth and Tanya felt the need to help everyone in need.

Even Teyla walked carefully closer wanting to assure her sister's safety.

As Elisabeth approached and helped in checking his injuries the boy seemed to calm a little bit more.

"I am Tanya by the way, what is your name?" Tanya asked kindly while smiling to take his mind off being checked out.

"B… Ben, Ben Shannon." The boy finally stuttered and finally managed to force a smile in return.

"Okay now that you've calmed down maybe you can tell us where you come from!?" Ronon boomed even though trying not to scare the boy and even though he looked clearly apprehensive he remained calm but Ronon could see how the boy shifted weight and how he seemed to test his muscles – as if preparing to run off again or even attack someone, the boy looked up at him with his very unusual eyes.

As Ben looked up at the bearded man that was big and to Ben looked almost like Conan the Barbarian.

His hair was tied up into dreadlocks tied up into a weird looking pony tail and his eyebrows looked big and made him look menacing but Ben looked back up defiantly.

"I'm not afraid of you Conan the Barbarian!" Ben said defiantly while staring up at the towering Satedan that simply blinked in surprise at him while Ara laughed loudly.

"Well, ya got the second part right at least." She chuckled...

…

…

…

A couple of hours later…

Kono was pacing in the control room when he saw Alicia nearby who said "The search teams haven't found him yet."

Jim who was sitting nearby was upset to hear that Ben still hadn't been found yet while Kono asked "When's the next search team going?"

Alicia replied "In ten minutes, we opened the stargate to that last planet we set up that observation equipment on, as the equipment has gone silent."

Kono looked at Jim who nodded and Kono said "Good. We're going with them!" Alicia was about to object when she saw the look in Kono's eyes, he wanted to do something to look for Ben, as did Jim.

Alicia finally said "Alright. But I'm going with you both. Is that understood?"

Kono nodded as he and Jim went to where the next search team was getting ready, as Alicia followed them.

"Listen up people the observation equipment we set up on this planet we're goin' to has somehow gone silent, so we'll be going in to check it out though our primary mission and hope is that we'll find the lost kid there but stay alert there might be hostiles there as well." Alicia informed.

The name of the planet they were headed out for had finally been translated as _Athos_ …

…

…

…

 **Well, that's for this chapter and I know it is shy of 2000 words but I felt it really should end with that note.**

 **Please read and review… many reviews…**


End file.
